


Steel Handcuffs and Diamond Cuff-links

by teashi_no_kono_ito_hodoite



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, F/F, Gen, Honto Yajuu (Like the Beast) AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Promnis Big Bang 2019, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashi_no_kono_ito_hodoite/pseuds/teashi_no_kono_ito_hodoite
Summary: Ignis is just an ordinary cop, with a penchant for cooking and being chronically single. He has no reason to expect his life to take any dramatic turns, and he likes it that way.Prompto is a young man looking for love. Who cares that his dads’ are notorious mobsters and that his job requires him to kill people? He’s here for a good time, and for now, a good time means wooing a man of the law.They both know what they’re getting into, but is that enough to stop them from getting hurt, or from hurting each other?Or to TL;DR the Honto Yajuu AU that no one asked for, but you’re getting anyway!Written for the Promnis Big Bang 2019 pls go check out the other writers/artists!





	1. Neon Green, Lace and Satin Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing art by https://twitter.com/AlphaWolfAl pls go and give him love!!!
> 
> This fic was written for the 2019 Promnis Big Bang and is loosely based on and very much inspired by one of my all-time favorite manga Honto Yajuu (Like the Beast)  
Pls go give support to the mangaka! 
> 
> The plot bunny for this story was concocted over the phone with my best friend and baby sister. After turning the near incoherent ramblings into a tangible plot, I stored the outline away into my overflowing pile of WIPs, to be remembered on occasion, but never completed. Then I saw the Promnis BigBang twitter account and, being balls deep in FFXV fandom at the time, I debated on whether or not to sign up. With quite a few Promnis HCs and prompts dancing in my mind, the Honto Yajuu AU was chosen as I felt the easiest. How wrong I was. 
> 
> The amount of frustration this story has caused me was nearly insurmountable as I fell in and out of the fandom, my muse dying and reviving over and over, like a corpse that keeps being resurrected despite very much wanting to just rest in peace. I hope my writing style doesn’t reflect this too much, and if it is glaringly obvious the parts where I lost steam and just word vomited my way through, I apologize. 
> 
> All grumbling aside, this was a labor of love, and I am sorry it is over. I feel like I still have so much I want to write, about Ignis the police officer and Prompto the mafioso, as well as all the other cast, but alas my time has run out and I am over my projected word count by a good 7k. Maybe I will write more, but without the looming deadline and pressure of having people relying on me, I fear it will never come to pass. Unless they allow me to make a sequel next year, if so, please look forward to further installments!
> 
> This was my first BigBang and it rather drained me. It was nevertheless a fun experience and something I’m glad I can cross off my bucket-list. 
> 
> I would like to not only thank but also apologize to my team for being pretty AWOL this entire time, and being terribly off schedule and irregular. I’d say irl matters were in the way, but that’s all of us isn’t it? 
> 
> Cheers to my fellow writers and all the amazing artists who participated. An even louder round of applause to the editors and moderators who have to deal with our finickiness and another hurrah to the pinch-hitters and those crazy bastards that beta’d their own works.
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who participated. This fandom is amazing!
> 
> Peace Out!

*****Art for this fic done by the wonderful Aleric! Pls check him out on twitter https://twitter.com/AlphaWolfAl and here on AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/works **

****

It was the early hours of the morning and the air was brisk, the chill of the night still present in the frost on the ground and the fogging of one’s breath. The dawning sun glinted off a few brave sprigs of green and shone through Ignis’ apartment, glinting off his glasses and warming his skin.

He rubbed his hands together then sipped his coffee, enjoying the warmth and bitterness as it spread into his hands through the novelty “World’s Best Brother” mug Noctis had gotten for him when they were still children. 

He took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of coffee mixed with the fresh air from the open balcony door. His light brown hair was resting softly against his face; his nose, cheeks, and ears pink with cold. He shivered, nothing woke him faster than the cold, and nothing lulled him to sleep faster. He loved the numbness, the contrast of a warm beverage and cold hands in the morning, of a cold room and a warm bed at night.  
  
Breathing in the country air, he watched the birds outside his balcony. His favorite part of his one room apartment, aside from the cheapness of it, most definitely had to be the view. Overlooking the rooftops of the village, he could see the sunrise over the distant mountains. A few tree branches obstructed the view, but he knew that the small buds appearing on its twigs would, in a few weeks time, bloom into the most beautiful cherry blossoms. 

Some birds flew by, chirping in a merry song, reminding him to refill the bird feeder he had put on the AC box shortly after moving in. He took a glance at the clock on the kitchen counter: a quarter to six. Exhaling through his nose, he closed his eyes; time to get ready for work. 

Standing slowly, he brought his coffee mug to the sink, washing it and placing it on the rack to dry. He stretched, already feeling the caffeine working its way through his system, waking him up enough to function less like an exhausted zombie and more like the confident man his community depended on. 

Shuffling to the twin bed in the corner, he meticulously changed the sheets, bringing the blankets in from the balcony after a brief airing out. Satisfied with the bed, he then divested himself of his sleep clothes, giving them a perfunctory sniff and tossing them into the washing machine. 

He changed into the clothes he had hung up to air out the night previously; simple in style, just dark brown slacks, a white button-up, and a light brown pullover. His life being a series of uniforms since primary school, he never really bothered with expanding his wardrobe beyond the bare necessities. Although, he must confess to some vanity as his bare necessities were all on the more pricey side. He may not have many occasions to wear anything that wasn’t his work uniform or pajamas but he’d be damned if he ever looked anything less than presentable.

Although, considering most of the people he’s known had lifestyles very similar to his and yet still managed to have an overly extensive wardrobe for those rare holidays and occasions when one could dress up, well; it honestly said more to his character than his circumstances that his own closet was so empty. Noctis would joke that his closet was so empty as to allow him to fit in it. Then he came out as gay in high school leaving Noctis to bemoan his lost punchline.

Ignis grabbed his satchel, a dark brown leather thing easily worth his yearly salary. It was a gift from his adoptive father, Regis, as congratulations for his graduating from the police academy. With the family crest embroidered into the corner, small enough to escape casual notice, it served as a reminder of the home he could return to, the business he could still take over, should he ever decide to. It served not only as a reminder of the respect his family had of his choices, but their readiness to take him back should he change his mind. 

Most days the strap rested easy on his shoulder, simply a satchel and nothing more, other days it weighed heavy; days when he missed his father, his brother, when he wondered if he had made the right choice. 

It was easy at first, to let himself get caught up in the newness of the Police Academy, studying away the day, working through the nights, not allowing the anxieties to sink in. He threw himself into training with a fervor that distracted him from his homesickness, didn’t allow himself to fall into a depression, didn’t allow himself time to think about anything other than his goals. 

He didn’t cry when he graduated, didn’t cry when his father gave him the satchel along with a promise. He didn’t cry when his brother did, tears staining Ignis’ jacket before he got into his car and drove away, leaving his only family behind. He didn’t cry the first night in his new apartment, nor the second, nor the third. He was too caught up in becoming the best he could be, in adapting to his new station. He couldn’t allow himself to waver, otherwise he felt that he’d drown from his feelings. It wasn’t until months later, when he had fully settled into his routine, when he no longer had anything to distract himself, that he allowed himself to doubt, allowed himself to fully feel the strength of his homesickness, his fears. He became robotic in his motions, impatient with human interaction. 

It was to his greatest relief that he had found a confidant in his supervisor and partner, an old childhood friend, Gladiolus. The two of them and Noctis had gone to the same primary school, but Gladiolus had moved away after graduation, and they ended up losing touch. Gladiolus’ father was the Police Commissioner, and he was now following in his father’s footsteps, even if he was starting from the bottom. 

The two of them ran a small police box in a small country town. With minimal responsibilities and next to no crime, it was the perfect place to send someone green to figure out the more human aspect of their duties. Ignis being sent there with only one bit of advice, “You’re a great student but you need to learn more about people. They’re the reason you’re doing this job in the first place.” 

The hours were long, the work often unrewarding. One thing that always helped remind them of why they did the work they did was the cork-board in the locker room of the police box. It was covered in ‘thank you” cards from those they’d helped and crayon drawings from the local children, many of whom idolized the police force. It accumulated over the months until, by the time him and Gladio had been stationed together for a year, the pin board was near overflowing.

It served as a reminder of why Ignis was there. He’d always wanted to help others, to do what was right, and this felt like the best way to him. So he’d look at the cards, take a deep breath, and allow himself to be reassured that, yes, this was exactly where he was supposed to be. Fortunately, those days of doubt came less and less, and it became easier and easier to counteract them. 

It did end up taking Gladiolus and a bottle or two of cheap whisky to get him to finally breakdown and just let it all out; his homesickness, his worries. He found himself listening to and learning more about Gladiolus as well. The toll his parent’s divorce took on him, the way he had to raise his sister practically on his own, his own inability to commit to a relationship as a result. They emerged from that conversation closer, both as partners and as friends.

Ignis shook his head, as if to dislodge the thoughts that had resurfaced while he got ready for the day and ate breakfast. He put on his coat, slid on his shoes, and left his flat. 

As he locked up, he saw his next door neighbor, Cindy, heading up the steps. Her curly, blonde hair was more messy than usual, her make-up smudged, and her clothes rumpled. She waved at him, a shit-eating grin on her face that belied the bags under her eyes and a sway in her step that spoke of a sleepless night and a less than sober state. 

“Howdy, Iggs! Got the mornin' shift, huh?” She fished her keys out of her jacket, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol clinging to her like the obscenely tight tank tops and booty shorts she often wore. 

Ignis nodded, gesturing to her extra mussed up hair and messy lipstick, “You have fun last night, then?” 

“I sure did, hon, and she did too, if the way my back is all torn up is any way to indicate.” She winked lasciviously then laughed at Ignis’ impassive face. 

“You want me to patch you up? I’ve got a few minutes.” 

Cindy, opened her door, waving him off, “Naw, I’m fine! Nothing a warm shower won’t heal up, and this ain’t my first rodeo!”

“So I hear, quite loudly, and all too often, through the walls of the complex.”

Cindy let out a peal of delighted laughter, clutching her sides, “God’s you’re a rare one Iggy! Cool as a cucumber, gayer than Elton, and as sweet as the cookies you bake for me when I get dumped!” She yawned violently, “Shit, Imma pass out out now, hun. You take care now, Mr. Policeman.”

“Sleep well, Cindy.”

Ignis walked to work, stopping along the way to greet all the others out and about. 

He didn’t use to be as chatty as a child, and was often described as being reclusive, but being taken in by the Lucis Caelums had been good for him. He found that by suddenly having a younger brother even more introverted than he was, he needed to learn quickly how to make him open up, and how to open up in return. It was an awkward first couple of months, the two of them learning how to communicate, how to trust, but by the time Ignis entered high school, he was a master of small talk and him and Noctis were near inseparable. 

His decision to become a police officer instead of joining the family company caused their biggest fight in years. Fortunately, their father was used to mediating their quarrels and Ignis moved out still on good terms with Noctis. 

“I understand why you want to do this, just give Noctis some time to cool down and come to terms with it on his own. Honestly, after growing up with your prickly cat of a brother, there’s nothing you can’t handle, my boy.” 

He had hugged Regis then, making the older man freeze in surprise, a soft “oh” escaping his lips and he hugged his son back hard enough that they both could hardly breathe. For all that Regis was a stern man, with an iron fist at work, he was kind and fair to his son and ward; he was the closest thing to a father Ignis had ever known. No, he _ was _ his father, no matter the time it took for them to find each other.

Ignis smiled softly, the memory of his father stirred by the kindly shopkeepers greeting him on his commute. As the police box came into view, he took the keys from his bag to let himself in. Locking the door behind him, he swiftly made his way to the locker room, changing into his uniform and hanging up and folding his clothes to be put away neatly in his locker. 

The locker room was small, just two shower stalls on the right-hand side, with four lockers along the wall on the left. In the middle was a bench, and the back wall was empty except for a small shelf filled with blankets and a fold-up camp bed resting next to it. 

With fifteen minutes till eight, he set to cleaning the front room, making sure the floor was swept, the electric thermos filled with hot water, and the files organized. He read Gladio’s report from the previous night, nothing eventful, checked the voicemail, again, nothing, and opened the door at eight o’clock on the dot, to let the cool spring air in, and also to signal to the town that the police box was now open. 

He grabbed the watering can from the storage room on the second floor, along with some gardening scissors and gloves, then went to the front of the station to resume the near daily process of pruning, weeding, and watering the station’s small garden. 

He had been at it for around ten minutes when the first person stopped by to say hello. He continued to work as they spoke, the elderly lady just looking for some conversation. She was soon joined by her neighbors, and in no time at all, the front of the station was abuzz with gossip. 

Ignis would join in when prompted, but otherwise let the information filter through his head:

Dave’s kid was caught sneaking back home with hickeys: gotta keep an eye on that since he’s still sixteen. 

Mrs. Nox was lamenting her toe fungus and receiving anecdotal advice: brain bleach. 

He should apparently be planting his tulips in winter: actively engage in the conversation and take notes. 

Dr. Young was having an affair with his secretary's sister: not relevant, but, and Ignis would deny this, he was titillated. 

The topic turned to the latest wedding and it took all his patience to not scream with frustration when that inevitably led to them inquiring about his love life and offering him marriage interviews with their young, single relatives. 

“My niece lives in the city, but has been meaning to settle down back home for some time.” 

“My friend’s cousin is about your age!” 

“If only I weren’t happy married and a few decades too old for you..” That makes him laugh. 

Fortunately, or would it be unfortunately, Ignis was more than used to it and was able to turn the conversation towards other matters, “How about that new cafe that opened up two towns over? The one that sells clover shaped cookies.” 

One of the ladies eagerly jumps on the topic, “I went with my granddaughter, last Sunday. She likes it well enough, teenager that she is, but it was too complex for me. A coffee should be just that, a coffee. Not some sugar cream coffee flavored mess of diabetes that costs double the price of my yarn. Coffee should be drunk black, if you can’t handle the raw bitterness of it then you shouldn’t be drinking it!”

The others burst into a chattering mix of dissent and agreement. Ignis smirked slightly, the danger passed in favor of a new debate. 

Over an hour or two passes, with no calls, and no emergencies. Ignis is just about finished with the garden, and the ladies have slowly dispersed to attend to other matters, taking their conversation, and company, to other areas of the town. 

He dumps the bits of plant and weeds in the compost at the side of the police box, meticulously cleans and puts away the tools, then washes up. He buys a can of hot ebony from the vending machine near the station, then settles down behind the front desk to do the daily paperwork. 

For a town as small and uneventful as Eos, there’s a surprisingly decent amount of paperwork involved. Gladio has accused him of being too meticulous and therefore increasing the actual amount of work required, but since Ignis did most of the paperwork anyways it’s not like he had any reason to complain and said as much. 

“If you want to make more work for yourself instead of try and socialize with anyone under the age of “my grandchildren have grandchildren” then that’s your prerogative. Just don’t expect me to try and match your manic pace. I’m more than confident enough in my capabilities as your senior officer, enough to know that it’s okay to take it easy. Maybe you should follow my example.”

Ignis stiffened, “You’re barely three months older than me, Gladiolus. Forgive me if I don’t take your playboy advice when I don’t have the Commissioner as my father to ensure my place in this field.” 

Gladiolus had scowled, then took a deep breath. They had only been stationed together for half a year at that point, and were still learning how to cooperate with each other. Despite the happy coincidence of having been childhood friends, they had lost contact nearly a decade prior, when Gladio’s parents divorced. Gladio’s father had been left with full custody of both Gladio and his sister, Iris, right as he got promoted. Unable to balance his work and home life, he sent them both to boarding schools abroad. As such, the topic of Gladiolus and Ignis’ personal lives led to quite a bit of tension due to their vastly different perspectives. 

Gladio exhaled, smiling a bit at the stricken look on Ignis’ face, “I know you didn’t mean that, at least, not in a mean way. And yeah man, I get it. I know I’ve had it easy when it came to getting this job but I know that you know that I also worked hard to be here.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have said that. I, of all people, should know how by having it “easy” we just have that much more to prove. I’m sorry.”

Gladio reached over and ruffled his hair, prompting a sharp slap at his hand, and eliciting fond grins on both their faces. “Make it up to me by letting me introduce you somebody! You gotta get laid my dude!”

“And with that, the moment is over. Go patrol, Officer Amicitia.” 

Ignis started from his reverie when said Officer Amicitia slammed a box of mandarin oranges on the desk in front of him.

“Got them from that vendor near my flat, as thanks for finding his dog. They’re just as sour as you are, Iggy!”

“Good morning to you as well, Gladiolus. You’re earlier than usual. It’s just gone ten thirty.”

“I know, but I wanted to bring these before I forgot about them. From the looks of it, you finished your Ebony awhile ago, and you don’t smell like mint, so there’s no reason for you not to eat at least one. Ward off scurvy and all that jazz.”

Ignis rolled his eyes fondly, already selecting one out of the box. He dug his thumb into the top, then proceeded to peel it, enjoying the scent of citrus that immediately started to fill the room. 

“Thank you, Gladio. Now go get changed.”

“You seem eager to get me out of these clothes.” Gladio winked.

“If I had a mind to seduce you, I promise I will do better than that.”

They both chuckled, Gladio heading to the back room and Ignis finishing up his report.

The rest of the day passed as usual, a few loitering youths to be scolded while on patrol, a few senior citizens with memory problems escaped from their caretakers, nothing out of the ordinary whatsoever. At 1800hrs Ignis clocked out, changed back into his civies, then said his goodbyes to Gladio and the elderly man who had stopped by for a chat.

“See you tomorrow, Amicita.”

“Later, Scientia.”

Ignis made his way home in the darkened back roads, looking forward to heating up and eating the leftovers in his fridge, a new stir fry recipeh he was testing out. He heard the sound of running and shouting and turned around just in time to get plowed into by a man at full speed. His training prevented himself from taking a tumble, but the other man was not as well off and landed hard on the road, obviously winded. He was also, at first glance, the most suspicious person he had ever laid eyes on: sunglasses at night, a cap pulled low over his eyes, a surgical mask covering the lower half of his face, and wearing dark baggy clothes. Ignis did a double take, surely he was mistaken, but he was not. Sure enough, in the man’s hand, was a pair of neon-green, lace and satin panties.  
  
Gathering himself, he approached the still stunned man, “Well now, I may be off duty, but I’m afraid I can’t leave perverts roaming the streets. I’m going to have to take you in.”

“I swear officer, it’s not what it looks like!”   
  
“Oh?” Ignis arched his eyebrow, “I suppose the owner is perfectly aware and consenting of you running around town with their undergarments? Unless these are yours, in which case, I apologize. You really should be more aware of your circumstances, especially when running at full speed at night!”   
  
The man shifted around uncomfortably, his face paling as another pair of footsteps approached.

Ignis looked up and stared at the sight before him. A soaking wet and sudsy young man with dripping blonde hair and wearing nothing but a towel and some slippers was standing before him. Freckles were scattered in gorgeous clusters across his flushed skin and his plush pink lips were swearing up a storm.

“You disgusting low level pervert maggot. I’m going to fucking skin your dick with a butter knife and force it into a cactus you pathetic excuse of a worm. When I’m done your own mother won’t recognize your bloated corpse as it’s dredged from the sewers.” 

Ignis was taken aback by the vivid imagery but soon regained his composure, and addressed the young man who could only be the victim.

“Good evening, sir. My name is Ignis Scientia; I’m an off-duty police officer stationed near here. I was just about to take this young man in for questioning. Are you the owner of these?”

He gestured to the underwear thief on the floor and held out the panties gingerly.

“Ummm yeah, I’ll take those back! Thank you very much!” The blond’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as he bunched the panties in his fist, his face and neck so bright red he could almost be mistaken for a stop sign, “Do what you want with that perv, I’m going home.” 

“You’re welcome, we’ve some spare clothes at the station if- Wait!”

But the young man was running back to wherever he came from, leaving a stunned and now evidence-less police officer behind him.

Ignis looked at the man on the ground, “I don’t suppose you’re in a confessing mood?”

Needless to say, he did his duty to bring the man in, but without evidence or a testimony beyond his own, the underwear thief was let go. Gladio laughed at his story, but took it as seriously as any other crime. He too, disliked when creeps got off easy, but there was nothing they could do. By the time Ignis finally made it back to his flat, he was exhausted and hungry, wanting nothing more than to shower, eat, and sleep. Of course, he had only just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang. Slipping on some pajama bottoms, and slinging the towel over his shoulders, he went to the door.

He opened it expecting Cindy or maybe Gladio on the other end. He wasn’t expecting a young man in a garishly tacky suit, with ridiculously styled blonde hair and dark sunglasses. He was accompanied by a woman in a black suit and sunglasses with an all too obvious bulge in her suit jacket.They honestly looked like they had just stepped right out of a cheesy mob show, but Ignis could tell from their aura that they were dangerous. At least, the woman definitely was, the young man looked so ridiculous that Ignis almost felt bad on behalf of all the mobsters whom he was giving a bad rep in the fashion department. He blinked, they didn’t vanish, he blinked again, they were still there. Damn where were his glasses? His autopilot took over, “Good evening, may I help you?”

The young man shrugged, “You kinda ready did, Officer. But you can let me in.” He smiled, a bit roguishly and the woman behind him tensed.

Ignis really didn’t need this getting back to his landlord or his boss, or anyone for that matter. He stepped back, gesturing to the inside of his flat.

“Of course, do come in Mister..?”

The young man followed him in, waving away the woman. “Stay in the car, Aranea. I’ll be fine.”

Ah, so she was his bodyguard. He must be the son of some one important then. Ignis closed the door behind them, but left it unlocked. Whether it was to reassure the woman of her easy access to her boss, or to reassure himself of his access to running for his life, he didn’t know.

“My name’s Prompto, Prompto Argentum.”

Ignis stiffened, he knew that name, there wasn’t a cop who didn’t. That also meant he knew Prompto’s fathers were the most notorious mobsters in the area and that their son, the young man in front of him, was bloody dangerous: a killer. What the devil was he doing in his flat? 

Seemingly oblivious to the tension in the air, Prompto kneeled on the floor, bowed his head to the ground and presented an Ignis a thick envelope.

“Please accept my gratitude.”

Ignis blinked then, fumbled for his glasses, and put them on. The young man was suddenly very familiar to him.

“Oh! It’s you! I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t recognize you at first.” He felt distinctly uncomfortable having someone so dangerous kneeling before him, “Please, sit up, there’s no need to thank me, I was just doing my job. Not to mention that without any evidence or witnesses the underwear thief was released, so I really don’t feel worthy of your gratitude.”

Prompto snorted, “You talk like my dads, just accept the money.” He sat back on the soles of his feet and waved the envelope around. 

Ignis squatted across from him, “If this is a bribe, I’ll have you know have more integrity than that.”

Prompto groaned dramatically, “It’s not a bribe, it’s a “Thank You for Stopping Some Random Perv From Stealing My Panties and Using Them To Jerk Off or Something Equally Gross” gift. I’d feel bad if I didn’t get you anything. Just accept it.”

Ignis paused, considering his options, “Very well.” Taking the envelope, he emptied out the cash, placed the stack of bills into Prompto’s jacket pocket with a pat, then folded the envelope and put it in his pants pocket. 

“Gratitude accepted.”

Prompto started then grinned, a broad and cocky expression, taking off his sunglasses to reveal startlingly violet eyes. He clutched his gelled hair. “Awww damn it, it’s no good.”

“Pardon?” 

“I think I’ve fallen for you.”

“I beg your pardon?” To say that Ignis was stunned wouldn’t even begin to cover the range of emotions he was feeling, and to say that this had been the single most peculiar day would be an understatement of how odd this entire situation was. “I’m not blind.” 

Prompto sneered good humoredly. Ignis huffed, “Just because I needed glasses to recognize you under that hideous outfit doesn’t make me blind.”

“Hey, what’re you calling hideous-“

“You’re the first and only son of two notorious crime lords, and you know that I’m a police officer. It’s kind of asking for disaster isn’t it? Not to mention we’ve only met once, how can you even be sure this isn’t the adrenaline or misplaced gratitude talking?”

The good-natured expression faded slightly from Prompto’s face, frustration showing behind his eyes. “That’s what Aranea said too, but I’d like to think that I, of all people, am more than capable of making the distinction between adrenaline fueled lust and love at first sight.” He huffed and crossed his arms, “So whaddya say? Take me to dinner?”

The sleepiness must’ve fully set in because Ignis was unable to stop himself from responding, “Just once.” Prompto’s eyes lit up, “But only to ascertain that you do not have romantic feelings for me. I get the feeling it would be easier to indulge you the once than to argue.” 

Prompto’s clearly chose to ignore the rest of Ignis’ statement as he flung himself into Ignis’ arms. Ignis stiffened, awkwardly patting him on the back from their uncomfortable positions of half squatting on his part and half kneeling on Prompto’s.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Prompto. I’d like for us to simply get to know each other first. As simply friends, if nothing else. I really don’t know you well enough yet, and you don’t know me.”

“Of course, of course! Whatever you say, boo! I’m gonna woo you so hard your brain’ll explode!”

Much to his own mortification, Ignis chuckled, “Yes, yes, now do get off me, my foot is falling asleep.”

“Shit, sorry!” Prompto scrambled to his feet, offering his hand, “Up ya go!”

Taking his hand, Ignis was easily pulled up. He shouldn’t have been surprised, he’s seen how muscular Prompto was under that suit, but he was a bit shocked all the same. They’re now standing face to face, on an even footing for the first time, and Ignis finally got a proper look at Prompto.

His suit was a hideous bright purple with green stripes and gaudy diamond cufflinks, his dress shirt a bright yellow silk with blue buttons, and his hairstyle looked like a chocobo butt. The young man himself stood a few centimeters shorter than Ignis, his forehead reaching his nose. He had a swagger and confidence to his stance, something that was obvious even before, and his face was happy, open, making him look so young and harmless even when Ignis knew he was likely anything but that.

He knew he had been staring for longer than was proper, but Prompto had been too. What did he see? Ignis could only wonder. A surprisingly large part of him hoped that he liked what he saw, but he ignored it. 

Prompto licked his lips, “Imma get out of your stupidly gorgeous hair now, but first gimme your phone.”

Ignis wordlessly walked over to the kitchen table then unlocked his phone and handed it to him. Stupidly gorgeous hair? Much to his horror, Ignis found that he was blushing. What the devil was wrong with him? That was playground flirting, and not even that good. He shouldn’t have been affected at all by Prompto’s words, let alone so strongly. Why was he even allowing this? 

Prompto added his number quickly, then snapped a selfie with his tongue sticking out and set it as his contact image. He then sent himself a text with far too many heart emojis and x’s and o’s. He tossed the phone back to Ignis.

“Let me know when is a good time for our date, honey bear.” 

He stood in the entryway, paused as if to say something, then yanked Ignis forward by the towel over his neck. Ignis caught himself on the doorframe, so that he was slightly leaning over Prompto and was suddenly very much aware of the fact that he was half naked and still dripping from the shower. They were close enough that Ignis could now smell him, a wonderfully strong and spicy cologne, which still wasn’t enough to hide the faint scent of blood, gunpowder, tobacco, and -oh gods _damn_ it- pot, lingering on his suit.

They stood there, breathing in each other’s air. Prompto’s pupils were dilated to the point where they were almost entirely black, his face a clear study in arousal and Ignis knew he was probably no better off. Then Prompto blinked, grinned like the devil, and released his grip on Ignis’ towel, letting his fingers lightly graze his chest, tweaking his nipples with a playful _"boop"_ before he opened the door and stepped outside with a sashay of his narrow hips and a wink.

“See you later, Officer!”

The door closed behind him, leaving a stunned and aroused Ignis leaning against the doorframe wondering what the actual fuck had just happened. 

His phone buzzed and he checked the screen to see a received text from “Chocobaby” reading:

_“Looking forward to our dinner date (*´∇｀*)_

_I know a great BBQ place near the bus stop that we can go to after your shift ends! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ”_

Another vibration accompanied a new text which read:

_“Think of me? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”_

“Think of- oh…” Ignis sighed, a blush rising to his cheeks as he looked down at the tent in his trousers. “What have I gotten myself into?”


	2. An Awkward Start, but It's Okay, Baby

When Ignis awoke the next morning, with persistent morning wood and the phantom taste of soapy sun kissed skin on his lips, he knew things were going to be difficult. Forgoing his usual morning coffee in favor of a shower, he was feeling completely off kilter. The memories of the previous evening feeling more and more like a fever dream if it weren’t for the vividness of Prompto’s presence in his dream. He clocked in, as usual, talked to the locals, as usual, greeted Gladiolus, as usual. It was a quarter past twelve when his phone buzzed; a text from Prompto.

_“_ _Heya, what time does your shift end?” _

He contemplated his response.

_ “Today, I clock out at eight.” _

_ “Cool! See you then, babe! ;)))))))” _

“What’s got you looking so happy?” Gladio looked far too curious, leaning over the counter, “Is it Noct?”

“Ah, no,” Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. “It’s someone I met recently. We have dinner plans for tonight.”

“WOOO IGGY! What’s he like? Are you serious about him? Do I know him? Does Cindy know? How’d you guys even meet?”

Ignis winced, “Not so loud, Gladiolus. No reason for the entire neighborhood to know my love life, not that they aren’t nosy enough to want to know anyways. To answer your questions: He’s very… interesting, not at all my type, personality-wise at least. I don’t know how serious I am considering he rather strong armed me into this date, but I am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. I should hope you don’t know him, I’d rather not date your friends, it’s too messy. And Cindy has been spending most of her nights rebounding after her girlfriend cheated on her so no, I have yet to tell her anything, not that there’s much to tell beyond he’s the victim of that thievery last night who probably just feels gratitude towards me and nothing more.”

“He’s the panty guy?! Nice going, Iggs!”

Ignis, massaged his temple, “Of course that’s what you got from that. Yes, he’s the panty guy. His name is-”

He was interrupted by the phone ringing. “We can discuss this later, Amicita.”

The rest of the day passed in the usual blur and Ignis found himself easily sidestepping Gladio’s teasing attempts at interrogation. In no time at all Ignis was finding himself finishing up his last report of the day. Then a cheery voice burst through the doors of the station in a blur of blinding color. 

“Hey baby! You ready for our date?!” Prompto accentuated his question with a cocky wink and his hands on his hips. 

Today he wore a neon green suit with a matching vest and a deep blue dress shirt with the top three buttons undone. His blue crocodile skin shoes glistened almost as brightly as the lights reflecting off of the Gucci shades resting on top of his chocobo-butt hair. The wide grin on his face made him look like a child playing dress up. His pink lips puckering as he blew a kiss.

Ignis froze, stunned by not only the hideousness of the other’s clothes but by how damn adorable the blonde was. 

“Oh ho, Scientia? Now who is this funny-looking kid?” Gladiolus’ face was pure glee as he took in the scene before him. An almost flustered Ignis and a kid in a suit brighter than LED high beams? That’s almost more entertaining than watching his soaps with Nyx. 

Ignis stood, “This is my date, Prompto Argentum. We’re going to go have dinner now.”

He nodded at the blonde, who was now leaning sultrily on the desk. “Just give me a moment, Prompto, I need to change out of my uniform.”

Prompto grinned slowly, giving Ignis a very obvious once over, as he leaned on the desk, sticking his ass out accentuating just how damn nice it was, “Take all the time you need, babycakes! Although,” he pouted, “I was hoping to see you in that uniform for a while longer..”

Fighting back a splutter, Ignis stood, “There will be none of that, Mr. Argentum. I’m at work.” Sending a warning glare to Gladio, he headed to the back room, “I will just be a moment.”

ladio smiled benignly, but there was a niggling at the back of his mind, _“Where have I heard that name before?” _He shook it off, stepping around the counter to offer his hand, “Nice to meet you, Prompto! I’m Gladio!” They shook hands, Prompto’s grip stronger than expected and rough with gun callouses. He cocked his head, who exactly was this kid? 

Prompto grinned openly, “Nice to meet ya too, big guy!” He gripped Gladio’s bicep, eyes widening, “Dude! I feel like I need to up my training! What’s your workout routine?”

Gladio laughed, “We should train together sometime, I can show you! I gotta say, it’s nice to see Ignis making friends other than myself and the coffee machine.”

Prompto nodded knowingly, “I kinda got that vibe from him. Well don’t worry! I’m good at loosening people up; if you know what I mean?”

Gladio laughed, “His brother and I have been trying that since we were kids! If you can manage to thaw out my Ice Man of a partner I’ll be convinced you’re an alien from another world. Actually you just might be, what the heck are you even wearing? I know suits are all the rage for college kids but did you drag that out of a seventy year old pimp’s closet?”

“Hey man! Don’t knock it till you try it! It actually works for me! And I’m not in college, I’m working for my dad.”

“Oh? What kinda work does-“

“Hey Iggy! You ready to go?”

Ignis had returned, dressed in a dark purple button up, black slacks that made his legs go for days and heavens did his dress shoes have heels? As if the guy wasn't tall enough as is. Gladio grinned wider, for all his posturing, Ignis was clearly into this kid. Well, into him enough to put more than the usual effort into his outfit, even if it was subconcious. He was looking far more composed than he had been, but when he saw Prompto’s proximity to Gladio he frowned slightly, “Yes, let us be off then. See you tomorrow, Gladiolus.”

“Have fun you two!” 

The walk to the restaurant was surprisingly not at all awkward. Despite how different they appeared on the outside, they somehow fit well together. With Prompto clinging to his arm and regaling him with his hobby of photography, and showing him some of the pictures on his phone, the atmosphere was undeniably a date, and an enjoyable one at that. Despite all the guards Ignis had put up, he couldn’t find it in himself to dislike it, to dislike Prompto. They both enjoyed similar music, they both went to private schools as children, they both enjoyed dancing. It felt like a match made in heaven and by the time they were at the restaurant Ignis was laughing, letting his instincts take over against his better judgement. 

Pulling out the chair for Prompto, Ignis let his hands brush against his shoulders. Prompto returned in kind, touching his hand lightly as they looked over the menu. Listening to what the younger man had to say and actually caring to contribute to the conversation, Ignis was having more fun than he had in years. Despite the stares they attracted, with Prompto in his suit, and both of them clearly being two very different kinds of people, the occasional silences between them never felt uncomfortable. 

They sat across from each other, at a table near the back. The staff seemed to know Prompto, and treated him with respect nearing reverence. They ordered their food, then a couple of beers while they waited. It seemed Prompto was a bit of a lightweight, his face a soft pink by the time their food arrived, and while Ignis himself could definitely hold his own against the likes of Gladiolus and Cindy, he found himself relaxing considerably by his second beer. He loosened his top two buttons, noting the way Prompto’s eyes tracked the movement of his fingers with a near predatory gaze before continuing on with his story. “So yeah, that’s how I ended up with five stitches in my leg and a very unhappy Aranea.” 

Ignis chuckled, captivated by the energy of the young man in front of him. He found himself leaning in closer, gaze drawn to the freckles scattered across the other’s skin. It wasn’t until Prompto pressed their feet together under the table that he even noticed how close they had gotten. Even more shocking was how little he minded it. Prompto somehow had him laughing harder than he had in what felt like months, if he had ever laughed that hard at all. There was just something about him that made Ignis relaxed. It might’ve been the alcohol in his system, or even the overall atmosphere of the place they were in, but Ignis knew it was more than that. He pressed the toe of his shoe to Prompto’s ankle, allowing a flirtatious smile to grace his lips. 

A moment passed between them, understanding in their gaze, something that said_ “Yes, please, just not right now. Maybe later, baby?”_

The conversation flowed like water, with Ignis talking about his work at the station and Prompto dancing around the details of his own work.   
  
“It’s a “family business” kinda deal. Born into it, raised in it, I’m damn good at it, but sometimes I really hate it ya know? Like I wish I could at least have a choice in the matter. My dads are both total hardasses so we butt heads a lot. Like they want me to wear a suit all the time because jeans and T’s are “unprofessional” so I decided to wear the most obnoxious suits possible, just to piss them off.”  
He laughed, gesturing to himself. “Aranea says I’m peacocking, but it works!”   
  
“I suppose so, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

“And are you, Ignis?” Prompto’s tone was playful but the look in his eyes was inquiring.

Ignis played into it, being deliberately obtuse, “Am I what, Mr. Argentum?”

“Into that sort of thing.”

Ignis gave him a blatant once over, a voice that sounded far too much like Gladio’s echoing in his head _“He’s funny, cute, smart and YOUR TYPE. FUCKING GO FOR IT.” _He took a sip of his water, maintaining eye contact with Prompto the entire time. He swallowed, then winked, “I might be.” 

Prompto flushed a bright red, stammering, “No fair, man. I’m trying my best not to jump your sexy ass and how do you respond? By torturing me, you monster!” He laughed good naturedly, reaching over to shove lightly at Ignis’ shoulder.

Ignis laughed along, relishing in the contact. Leaning forward, he whispered, “I’m trying to be a gentleman, Prompto. I don’t rush things,” his fingers brushed the inside of Prompto’s wrist, then entwined with the blond’s, “no matter how badly I may want to.”

“Hand holding on the first date, Ignis? You scoundrel!” 

It most most likely the alcohol in their systems but they both started laughing. Standing on drunken legs, they made their way to the front, fingers still tangled in the other’s. Ignis reached for his wallet, but Prompto waved him off. “Already taken care of. I asked you out so I’ll pay.”

They stepped out into the chill night air, meandering in the direction of Ignis’ apartment. 

“Then I’ll take you to the aquarium my next day off and you’ll let me pay for everything?”  
  
No sooner had the words left his mouth than Ignis found himself with an enthusiastic armful of youthful blond. “You mean it baby?!! For reals?”   
  
Returning the embrace, if a bit awkwardly, Ignis nodded, “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t.”   
  
“Awesome! When’s your next day off? What time should we meet up? Are gonna take the train or rent a car?”

As they walked, they worked out a tentative plan for Wednesday after next. Ignis was again pleasantly surprised to find that for all his airheaded way of acting, Prompto was very, well, prompt. He liked to plan things in advance, liked to know what was going on, liked control over the situation, perhaps even more than Ignis himself did. Where they differ is that while Ignis was prone to obsessing over following the set schedule, Prompto was far more relaxed and seemed to treat it them more as guidelines than actual rules. This might’ve stressed Ignis out if it were anyone else but with Prompto, it just seemed to work. By the time they reached Ignis’ apartment door, they had nearly everything worked out and were back to casual conversation. 

“I’ll see you later then, pumpkin spice?” Prompto grinned at Ignis’ grimace. “No?”

Ignis nodded, feigning sobriety, “Definitely not, keep trying.”

“Looking forward to it, honeybuns!” With a playful swat to Ignis’ ass, and a giggle Prompto took off down the stairs, leaving a blushing Ignis in his wake. 

  
  
The next day brought an even more curious and teasing Gladiolus and a grinning Prompto intruding on his lunch break, his reason being “I can’t wait all the way till WEDNESDAY to see you, boo boo! That’s like A DECADE AWAY!” And somehow during the days that passed, Prompto became a regular fixture at the station, his suit getting definitely more than a few double takes from the older folks. Luckily, Prompto’s kind and chatty disposition soon made him a favorite, his blatant flirting with the cool faced Ignis providing them with the best entertainment they've had in years. By the time Tuesday rolled around Ignis was hopelessly enamoured and Prompto was out of nicknames to try out, sticking to baby “until I find the perfect one!” 

When Ignis asked why he couldn’t just stick to his Name or some variation of it Prompto shrugged. “Yeah, but anyone can call you that. I need something No One else is allowed to call you. I’m possessive like that, daddy.” They both froze, Gladio staring at them having just walked in at the tail end of the conversation.   
  
“Okay, I DON’T WANT TO KNOW. But I also kinda do, so Prompto get your neon ass out of here so we can get work done and I can drill Ignis on proper Daddy-Baby-”

“GLADIO!” Ignis and Prompto were both red in the face.

“Jeeze, you guys need to loosen up, anyhow don’t you have a date tomorrow? Ignis needs to finish this stuff before he can clock out.” 

“Yeah, yeah, big guy.” Prompto skipped to the door, calling out behind him, “Later, daddy-o!”

“That kids a keeper.”

Sinking into his chair, Ignis groaned, “He is isn’t he? Gods what am I even doing?”  
  
“Wait do you _really _need advice on Daddy-Baby play? Because I was just joking, I really don't know-”   
  
“No, not… that. I just, I’ve never properly, dated before. So I’m rather at a loss.” 

“You’re kidding? Wait, there's no way you're..?”  
  
“I’m not a virgin if that’s what your asking. Prompto definitely isn't either. He’s just so… forward, he keeps throwing me off. I feel like a teenager with a crush, flustered and useless.”   
  
“Well if it helps, you manage to look as cold as usual whenever he flirts with you at the station.”   
  
“And for that I can not be grateful enough. Just a wink and I start screaming inside. I’m grateful it doesn’t show.”

“Why, though? Doesn’t it mean you have to try even harder to get your feelings across if they don’t show on your face?”  
  
Ignis paused, “Maybe. I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it. It feels like we’re moving too fast anyways. We go out for dinner or lunch every other day and we’ve only been dating for under two weeks.”   
  
Gladio smiled, “If it's the right person, it’s not too fast. You guys go at whatever pace feels natural. Too fast, too slow, there’s no such thing. You do what makes you comfortable and if he doesn’t like it Cindy and I’ll beat him up for you.”   
  
“GLADIO!”   
  
“Kidding, kidding. Now we gonna get back to work for reals now.”

To call their aquarium date a disaster would be an understatement. 

First Ignis found himself running late after getting caught up in a purse snatching on his way to the station. He had chased the perp for a few blocks before apprehending him. Then he had to hand him over to the police in the district and make a statement. When he finally arrived, far later than he would’ve liked, Prompto was somehow in a fight with what looked to be some random college students. Ignis entered the fray, quickly putting them out of commission before taking Prompto’s hand and running before the police arrived.

When they finally got on the train, none the worse for wear, both apologizing to the other profusely, the woman next to them on the train went into labor, and they couldn’t out of a clear conscious not help her. So an ambulance ride and a childbirth later, they found themselves sitting on a park bench, the sun setting on their dismayed faces. 

Prompto’s shoulders started to shake, Ignis turning to him in alarm before he realized he was laughing. Allowing the ridiculousness of their day sink in, Ignis laughed as well. They laughed for what felt like hours, clutching at each other hysterically, as they sputtered out the craziness of their day.

“I- ran- three blocks, in dress shoes-” 

“The face he made when you broke his nose, though-” Prompto gazed admiringly at Ignis, who blushed.

“The looks the doctor gave us were so judgmental-”  
  
Prompto laughed, "She had such a stick up her ass like," he affected a higher, more feminine voice, ""Which one of you if the father?""  
  
Ignis grinned, bumping thier shoulders together as their laughter slowly died out, breathing returning to normal as they leaned into each other.   
  
Prompto wrapped his arm around Ignis’ waist, snuggling into his side, “As sad as I am it didn’t work out, that was a lot of fun, actually.”   
  
“Even when the pregnant lady sprained your wrist from gripping it too hard?” Ignis put his arm around the smaller man, mindful of said injury.   
  
“Hey, I wear this cast with honor! At least it’s my left hand,” he shoved playfully into Ignis. “The sight of you in a fight is gonna feed by spank bank for weeks.”   
  
With a put upon sigh, Ignis shoved back, “Glad you got something out of it.”   
  
“Did you?” The question came off casual but felt loaded, Prompto staring straight ahead.   
Ignis thought for a moment, but deep down he already knew his answer.   
  
“I did.” 

Gently holding Prompto’s chin, he turned his face towards him, looking into his eyes for any hesitation. Seeing only his own desire reflected in Prompto’s violet eyes, he slowly moved to press a soft kiss to his lips. With a soft gasp, Prompto kissed him back, eye's fluttering shut.  
  
Shifting so that his hands stroked the sides of Prompto’s freckled face, Ignis deepened the kiss. He relaxed as Prompto’s hand moved up and down his spine eventually coming to rest on his back, holding him tightly to his chest.   
  
They made out slowly, exploring each other, tasting every gasp, every breath. They had nowhere else to be, the sun was setting, making their hair and skin glow in the warm orange light until it vanished behind the trees. Their eyes adjusted to the growing darkness, their bodies slowly growing colder as they kissed. 

When Prompto broke apart to sneeze, Ignis stood. “Let’s head back.”

Ducking under Ignis' offered arm and snuggling into his side, Prompto nodded, “Yeah, I can’t feel my lips. Though that’s more you kissing me than the cold.”  
  
“Good to know. My ass is completely numb which sadly has nothing to do with you and everything to do with the cold”   
  
Prompto let out a delighted peal of laughter, “See that! You come off as such a robot but then you say shit like that! It’s hilarious.”   
  
“Don’t be cr_ass _.”   
  
Prompto clutched his side, “No, not the puns. Please, noooo.”   
  
“Very well, I shall cease and desist.”   
  
“You’re such a dork.”   
  
“As you say, right back at you, my dear.”   
  
Prompto’s face turned a bright red. 

“Prompto?”  
  
Prompto just shook his head, blushing furiously.   
  
“Well then, if using endearments was all it took to make you speechless, I’m afraid you're going to be quite mute when I’m done with you, darling.”   
  
Prompto whimpered, burying his face in Ignis’ coat, “Promise?”   
  
Ignis entwined their little fingers together, “Pinky promise.”   
  
“You can’t back out now, pinky promises are serious shit.” Prompto’s voice was joking, his face alight with mirth. 

Ignis smiled, maybe he hadn’t stopped smiling since he met Prompto, it felt like his cheeks were frozen that way. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
  
“For lunch and to have Gladio mock our failed date? Wouldn’t miss it!”   
  
“I wouldn’t necessarily call it failed. We had our first kiss after all. And I find it hard to find any time spent with you wasted.”   
  
“Gosh, yer killin' me here, panda bear.”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Fair.”


	3. Rose-Tinted Glasses

Prompto arrived at his family home in high spirits. Tossing his jacket to one of the staff, he made his way to the study. Aranea stood at the door, face solemn. “I’m sorry, Prompto. I had to follow orders.”

Fear sizzled it’s way down Prompto’s spine, killing the joy on his face instantly as he entered the room, Aranea closing the door behind him with a soft click. 

“So,” Prompto froze, facing his father. “I heard you found a new boy toy.” The sarcastic, drawling words sent a cold chill down Prompto’s spine.

He straightened into a loose fighting stance, too calculated to be casual, but too defensive to be considered a threat. “And what if I had? You’ve never given a damn who I’ve fucked before.”

Ardyn shifted his weight, crossing his legs as he swirled the whiskey in his tumbler. His bodyguard, Cor, stood impassively behind him, along with a few other men Prompto recognized from his dad’s usual retinue.

“I’ve never _showed _an interest, you mean. You couldn’t be so naive as to think I let you have lovers without running a full background on them?”

Wincing at a few painful memories, Prompto spit out, “I am well aware of how you love to meddle in my affairs, old man. Why are you really here? Do you trust me in business so little?” 

Ardyn stood, slamming the glass to the table, leftover whiskey sloshing onto the dark stained woods. His guard shifted their stances. “Don’t play the fool with me, boy! Did you expect your father and I to allow you to date someone from his line of work?”

Prompto laughed loudly, “Oh thats fucking hilarious coming from you! Or did you already forget you were once a c-” 

He saw the punch coming, but didn’t have time to dodge, instead bracing for the impact. He hissed out a breath as Ardyn brought his fist to his stomach in a swift and brutal punch.

Fighting back a gasp, he mocked, “You getting soft in your old age, dad? That’s not even gonna bruise.” The next hits came in quick succession: his side, his kidney, and a knee to the ribs, Ardyn gripping the back of Prompto’s neck to hold him still. 

“You wish to mock me, boy? Or did you forget who it was who taught you how to fight, you foolish child. Leave us.” The later was spoken louder, addressing the guards. With a respectful bow, they left, Cor sparing Prompto an indecipherable look. When the door shut behind them, Ardyn pressed their foreheads together, huffing out a laugh. “That was more for the principle of the matter and you know it. No one else can know that he’s a cop, Prompto, they’ll kill him.” Prompto’s eyes widened. 

Ardyn sighed, “You just had to go and date a cop, didn’t you? You know that’s not gonna end well.”

“Like you and father? You love him.”

“I do. I love him more than words can express.” Ardyn stepped back, sinking into an armchair, “But not a day goes by that I don’t hate him for what he made me into.” 

Prompto reached forward then stopped, dropping his hands to his sides. When Ardyn got reminiscent like this it was near impossible to drag him back out. He sat on the sofa across from him, the coffee table between them feeling almost like a moat. “I was a good man, Prompto. A damn good cop, a damn good detective. I was the Captain of my own precinct and well on my way to becoming commissioner. But your father.” He picked up his glass, barely anything left in it, and watched the amber fluid slide from one side of the glass to the other. “Your father turned my world upside down in the best of ways and he needed-“ A pained grimace crossed Ardyn’s features, “He needed me to be someone else. Someone who could stand by his side without scandal, could be with him without fear of getting caught. I changed for your father, Prompto.” He looked up, staring intensely into Propto’s eyes as if desperate for him to understand, willing him to understand. “I regret so many of the things I’ve done since I met Verstael but I will never regret choosing to stay by his side.”

They fell into a silence, not uncomfortable, not stifling, just There. Prompto watched Ardyn as he finished his drink, both of them deep in thought, undisturbed by anyone. 

“Well then!” Ardyn clapped his hands, the tumbler now empty on the table between them. He stood up, walking over to the other side of the table. 

“I’ll do my best to keep your father off the scent; give you some time to figure out what exactly you want from your cop. If it goes badly and you break up: it never happened! If it goes well then,” his voice trailed off, “your father will want to meet him and then we’re all screwed but we can burn that bridge when we get to it.”

Prompto blinked from the whiplash, “Wait- what? Dad?”

Standing Prompto up by the forearm, Ardyn pulled him into a hug, mindful of his injured wrist as he whispered. “We all deserve a chance at happiness. I can’t judge you for who you fall for. Well, I mean, I can. In fact, as your dad it’s my job to judge!”

Hugging his dad even tighter, Prompto stayed silent.

“Now that we’ve got all that unpleasantness out of the way, what the devil happened to your arm, boy?” 

Laughing, Prompto leaned further into the hug, “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve cleared my schedule. Cor will come get me if there’s an emergency.” 

They both sat down on the sofa, Ardyn pouring both of them a finger of whiskey.

“So, I was waiting for Ignis and I sorta got into a fight with some of the Nox Fleuret today.”

Reading the rage on his dad’s face, he continued hurriedly, “That’s not how I hurt my wrist! They didn’t even know who I was! Just some low-level shittheads daring to bump into me. I could’ve taken them, but then,” his eyes grew dreamy, staring off into the distance, “Ignis showed up. He can fight, dad. Like really fight. He must hold back when detaining people for work, because he’s brutal, could easily kill someone if he’s not careful. He took out their biggest guy in a matter of seconds, easily subdued the rest, then took my hand and ran. It was like, the most insane and romantic thing anyone’s ever done for me!”

He sipped on his whiskey, checking his dad’s face for a reaction, but just got his usual Mona Lisa smile.

“When we stopped running he instantly apologized for being late. Like: “I should’ve gotten here sooner, you wouldn't have had to fight at all.” He sounded so concerned! Apparently, there was a purse snatcher and he had to make an off duty arrest. But like, he wasn’t even that late, like a few minutes at most? He’s so damn punctual it’s amazing! And kinda intimidating, tbh.”

“”Tbh?””

“”To be honest”” geeze, dad, get with the times!”

Ardyn chuckled, “A lost cause, I’m afraid, but you were telling me about your young man.”

Prompto blushed, “He’s not my _anything _. Well, I mean, I guess we’re officially dating, so that makes him my boyfriend, OH MY GOD! I’M DATING A COP!”

“Hush, not so loud!” Ardyn’s hand covered Prompto’s mouth. “I take back what I said earlier, are you sure this is what you want? Do you truly realize how much danger the two of you are in?”

Prompto wiggled his face free, “I get it, dad, it’s just we only became an official couple today so it’s taking reality a while to sink in, ya know?”

Ardyn looked searchingly at him, then nodded, “I do. Anyways, do go on.”

“So yeah, he’s like, super cool! He always dresses very sharply, father would like that. He’s got a crazy good poker face, and he’s pretty cold, but not in a bad way? He’s just really calm and collected all the time so seeing him let loose like that was crazy hot. I wanted to jump him, but I don’t know, it didn’t seem like the right moment? Which is weird because I’ve never really wanted to hold back before. Like, if we both clearly like each other, why hold back?” Sighing a bit dreamily, Prompto continued, “He’s just so amazing, I really don’t want to screw things up with him by making it all about sex, ya know? I bet sex with him is gonna be amazing. His hands are so big, like his fingers ugh-“

“Prompto, I’d rather not hear about your sexual fantasies.”

Flushing slightly, Prompto stammered, “Yeah, sorry. Anyways, we were on the train to the aquarium because we both like fish! How ‘bout that? Apparently his brother has a huge aquarium or something? So yeah, we’re on the train and he’s standing close, but not too close, and it’s kinda hitting me how damn tall he is; like almost a head taller. And he’s looking at me and I’m looking at him and he’s like “Prompto-“” The blond pitches his voice lower in an affected accent. “Gods even the way he talks, kinda like father: snooty, but sexy.”

Ardyn laughed. “I’m going to use that.”

Smiling, Prompto continued, “And his voice is so deep I just uuuuuuugh. Yeah, so he’s like “Prompto-“ and I’m like “yeah?” And then this lady goes, “My water just broke!” And I could see it in his eyes, dad. Pure defeat, then this resolution as he just went “I’m so sorry, darling.” to me and then he walks over like. “I’m a police officer, would you like me to call you an ambulance? Could someone please inform the conductor.” And he just holds her hand and helps her and keeps everyone from freaking out! It was insane! Like he just kept his cool and made everyone just do what he asked of them and they listened? It was kinda hot, not gonna lie.

“So our date is clearly well on its way to being ruined but like hell I’m gonna let that stop me from spending as much time with him as possible, so I go along with him and call the ambulance to pick us up at the next station. It was all very fast, pretty exciting too, like being in a firefight, but different. Like it’s still life and death but way more emphasis on the life aspect. So we get to the hospital and the doctor is like “Which one of you is the father.” And we’re like “neither.” And the look on her face was so sour until the preggers lady kinda screamed at her to just “get this baby out of me!” And then she sprained my wrist from gripping it too hard after a... contrasting?” 

“Contraction.” Ardyn’s face was contorting with the effort not to burst into laughter.

“Yeah, that. So she gets wheeled off and Ignis takes me to get my wrist checked. He was apologizing the entire time it was kinda hilarious. I asked him to sign it and he drew this!” 

Thrusting his cast forward, he then showed Ardyn one of the most deformed Chocobos he’s ever seen. The head was too big, the wings and legs disproportionate, the eyes a bit off center. In contrast, elegant, looping handwriting next to it said _“Feel better, Prompto. Squawk!”_

“Isn’t it adorable?!” Prompto said proudly.

“It sure is… something.”

“Right?” Prompto deliberately ignored Ardyn’s sarcasm, “We ended up walking around a park, just talking, watching the sunset. Then he kissed me!”

*****

“Then I kissed him!”

_“Wow Specs! Way to go!” _Noct’s voice over the phone was filled with laughter. _“No, for real. I’m happy you’ve found someone. I’m unbearably envious.”_

A fondness crept into his voice as Ignis replied, “Oh hush, Noctis. I’m sure there’s some young man out there waiting for you to sweep him off his feet!”

Noct snorted,_ “Uh huh, yeah sure. Hey, I’m gonna be back in the country in a few months. Maybe you could introduce your man to me?”_

“He’s not my anything, Noctis.”

_“He’s your boyfriend.” _Noctis teased sing-song. 

“Well, yes. If we are still involved I will be sure to introduce you two. I can imagine Gladio would be happy to see you again as well.”

“_Y__eah! What were we, eight? When he moved away? I’m kinda envious you both are hanging out without me. I love dad and Luna but spending so much time in meetings with them kills me. Especially since Luna broke up with Gentiana, she’s been near unbearable to drink with. But it’s not like there’s a lot of people I can introduce her to, ya know?” _He yawned loudly, making Ignis yawn in turn. 

“Time for bed?”

_“Yeah, call me again soon?”_

“Of course, Noctis. Be safe.”

_“You too, Iggs. Miss you.”_

“Miss you.”

Ignis hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

*****

  
  
Gladio did, in fact take the absolute piss out of them the next day.   
  
“You broke your wrist?! Damn Iggy, didn’t know you were that rough.”   
  
“I’ll have you know it was the woman in labor, and it's only sprained.”   
  
“Wait you’re in an open relationship with a pregnant woman? Does the dad know? Wait, are you the father? Why didn't you tell me?”   
  
“Gladio, I am This Close to throwing the phone book at your head.”   
  
Gladio knelt on the floor making a begging motion with his hands, “Noooo don’t I’ll be good Ignis, I swear! Please don't’ break my wrist. I need it to satisfy my many, many, many, many lovers.”   
  
Prompto was giggling, and even Arenea’s lips twitched, “I think you missed a few “many’s” lover boy.” She drawled, giving Ignis a look. He nodded back. Sometime during the night she had broken into his apartment and first threatened him for letting Prompto get hurt in her absence, then handed him a box of condoms saying, _“You were able to drag him out of that stupid fight and Prompto says you were a total badass. I’m reserving judgement on that but still, he’s done, and been done by, worse. If you hurt him, I’ll kill you, cop or not.” _  
  
Clearly she’s acting as though it hadn’t happened, but Ignis was glad to have gotten her -sorta- approval. She was hovering a bit more than usual, maybe just worried about Prompto’s wrist, but something felt different. Maybe she just wanted to get along with her essentially foster brother’s new boyfriend. Maybe she was scoping the joint to kill him. Who knew what went on in her mind anyways.   
  
His pondering was interrupted by Cindy bursting into the station in a whirlwind of exposed skin and engine oil.   
  
“Howdy, y’all!” 

She sauntered up to the desk, dropping a key on Ignis’ folder, “Finally changed my lock so that cheating bitch can’t get in so! Iggy-piggy! Here’s your new spare for when I inevitably lock myself out or pass out on the stairs and you don't wanna grope me to find mine!” She turned around, froze ever so slightly in shock at the two new people in front of her. Recognition filtered in her eyes as she walked forward.  
  
“Well, hiya! New faces!” She grinned at Prompto, offering a greasy hand for him to shake. “You must be Prompto! Ignis has been gushing about ya!”   
  
“I have not-”   
  
“Like a little school girl with a crush he is! I can see what he sees in ya, though.” She gave him an appreciative once over, “If you were a chick I might just top ya! Sadly, I’m a bottom and gayer than Elton.”   
  
Recovering quickly, Prompto returned her grin, “I only wish Ignis had introduced us sooner! Anyone who can call him Iggy-piggy and not get cold shouldered is a friend of mine.” 

“She _is _getting cold shouldered! Out Cindy!” Ignis looked absolutely mortified. Gladio rested a hand on his shoulder, “It’s too late buddy. They’ve already bonded over your misery.”   
  
Cindy looked over Prompto’s shoulder, eyes widening as she quickly finished adding her number to Prompto’s phone and walked over to a somewhat startled looking Aranea.   
  
“Howdy ma'am! Ya don’t happen ta be single and looking ta mingle with a dirty grease monkey, now would ya?”   
  
Flushing a bright red, Aranea turned toward the door and grabbed Prompto by the arm, “We have a meeting, little brother. You can flirt with your cop later.” She dragged a protesting Prompto behind her, leaving silence in their wake.   
  
Cindy shook with excitement, her face positively beaming, and turned to Ignis.   
  
“No.” 

“I didn’t even-”

“You want her name and number. I value my life.”  
  
She huffed, “You’re no fun. Gladio?”   
  
“Her name is Aranea, she’s Prompto’s overprotective foster sister, and she goes to the same gym as me, but at different times.” 

“Damn, of course she works out. Bet she could crush me with her thighs.”

Ignis scolded her playfully, “You’re drooling, Cindy.”

“And you’re gay.”  
  
Ignis snorted, shooing her away, “Begone you menace, I’m trying to work.”   
  
“Puhleaze, do you guys even work?”

“… yes.”

She laughed, “Well imma go sign up for a gym membership, see y’all later!”

  
***  
  
The weeks flew by and soon enough Prompto and Ignis were celebrating their three month anniversary.   
  
“Three months! It’s a big deal Iggy!”

“If you say so, Gladio.”  
  
“Hey, maybe today’s the day you two will finally bone!”   
  
“That’s none of your- wait, how did you even?”   
  
Gladio, tapped his nose, “You’ve become increasingly more manic and efficient at work, but it goes beyond your compensating for taking extra long lunch breaks and doing less overtime. You’re working off tension, but your relationship with Prompto is going great and you would’ve told me if it was family drama. So all that’s left is sexual frustration.”   
  
“Well aren't you a regular Sherlock Holmes.” Ignis couldn’t even find it in him to be mad, the truth was, he was feeling massively pent up. And not for a lack of trying. Sure he and Prompto made out, a lot, but for some reason, every time things started to get even a little bit heated, something always came up and broke them up. 

“I prefer to be Batman, because I like to project on muscled rich boys that are smarter than you give them credit for.”  
  
“Ouch, I deserved that.” 

“Yeah, but you can make it up to me by removing that stick up your ass and replacing it with Prompto’s- hey! Speak of the devil, Prompto, come to pick up your man?”  
  
“Bet I could pick you up, big guy.” Prompto was all swagger and lavender suit, lounging over the front desk as he blew a kiss at Ignis. 

“At a bar, or like physically pick me up? Because you’re definitely not my type, but you seem like the kinda guy who’s surprisingly strong for his height.”

“Woah, easy on the backhanded compliments, my fragile ego can’t take too much. But I meant pick you up physically.” He wrinkled his nose, “No offense, but I'm not into your whole Baby Bear shtick.”  
  
“You just say that because you know you can’t handle it.”   
  
“I’ve had bigger.”   
  
Ignis choked on his spit, “Please stop shamelessly flirting in the station. It’s not proper, and it just might be illegal.”   
  
“Awww honey pea, sorry. Didn’t mean to make you jealous.”   
  
“I’m really not.”   
  
“I don’t know Iggy, sounds like jealousy to me. I mean you flirt with Prompto on the clock all the time.”   
  
“I do not!”

“He does?!”

  
Ignis and Prompto looked at each other quizzically. Gladio took a step back, “Okay I’m not touching your weird foreplay, Iggy, clock out and go on your date already.”   
  
Ignis was changed in record time, taking Prompto’s hand as they existed the station.   
  
“Remember the stick!!” 

As the door closed behind them, Ignis heaved a sigh.  
  
“What stick?” 

“Oh that’s just Gladio sticking his nose into other people’s business as usual. Don’t mind him, darling.”

They had dinner at what was now their usual spot, where they had had their first date, exactly three months prior. They were now more comfortable with each other, knowing what the other liked and disliked, both when it came to touching and just the small details like food or what side of the road they like to walk on. Their touches came more naturally, whether it was simple hand holding, footsie, and chaste kisses in public or deep, passionate kisses that got more heated when away from prying eyes.

Despite their comfortableness there was a weird but not unpleasant tension in the air, maybe it being their three month anniversary had caused them to build things up in their heads but Prompto was under the impression that Ignis wanted him to move in. For his own part, Ignis was _very much_ planning on asking Prompto to move in with him, which made him nervous.   
  
They had just ordered dessert when Prompto’s phone rang. Prompto’s phone only rang when Aranea called him, and it wasn’t her custom ringtone of Rihanna’s “Bitch Better Have My Money.” This was a default ringtone that had Prompto’s smile vanishing from his face, his posture suddenly rigid as he picked it up on the second ring.   
  
“This had better be fucking important, Cor.” 

His posture changed from his usual lounge to something predatory, as if he was itching to get up and attack something, someone. His usually cheerful voice was harsh and unforgiving, like it had been when they first met, yet so much worse, so much colder than Ignis had ever heard it before. His face was impassive, his eyes alight with a fire bordering on mania as he spat into the phone.  
  
“Start with the wife, her little toe.” He listened to the man on the other end, his face getting more and more manic with each passing second, “Just the nails to start, then if the bitch doesn’t talk, you can start breaking them.” Ignis could hear the man, Cor, ask, “And when she talks?”   
  
Ignis could only watch in horror as the man he had come to know as his charming and kind boyfriend became a monstrous stranger right before his very eyes, “Cut one off for every day her husband has evaded us.” 

Unable to take any more, Ignis stood, muttering something about “bathroom.” Prompto didn’t even acknowledge him, his attention entirely on the phone call.

Ignis walked as if in a dream, barely aware of his surroundings as blood rushed in his ears. He almost tripped over his feet entering the bathroom and it was only when the stall door was locked behind him that he let himself fall apart.

His breathing came in sharp gasps, he had to lean against the stall door to avoid collapsing. All this while a mantra played on loudspeaker in his head screaming that he had let himself forget, had let himself get comfortable, complacent. 

He only knew one facet of the man who was Prompto Argentum: the man who took pictures of cats, the man who was the heir to a criminal empire, the man who talked to old ladies about the organic fruits market, the man who just ordered the torture of a woman. His lover, his boyfriend, the man Ignis wanted to move in with; and Ignis was seeing a man who lied. He looked like his Prompto, on the surface, but he spoke like a stranger and moved like a predator, emotionless, calculating, and cruel.  
  
Ignis looked at his hands and found them shaking. He couldn’t- he had to leave, before he said or did something he'd regret. He unlocked the door with trembling hands, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. On the surface, he looked as nonplussed as always, but in his eyes there was a storm of conflicting emotions. 

Collecting his composure, Ignis left the restaurant. The Man Who Looked Like Prompto didn’t even notice him go, he just continued to bark orders into the phone. 

When he escaped into the cold night air, he took a deep breath. Then Ignis ran. He ran until his feet blistered in his dress shoes and his mouth tasted of blood. He ran until his sides cramped, and then he ran faster. He ran until he collapsed against Gladio’s apartment door, shaking, soaked in sweat, gasping for air as he raised a trembling hand to knock, once, twice. He tripped over his aching feet as a now panicked Gladio let him in, supporting him with steady hands.  
  
“What’s wrong?! Are you injured? Is anyone injured? Where’s Prompto? Is Prompto okay? Do I need to call the police?”

“Not Prompto.” Ignis was mumbling, hysterical, “Not my Prompto. A stranger, a monster. Please. No police. I’m fine, Prompto’s fine, but that woman. Oh my gods, what have I done?”  
  
“Okay, you’re in shock. Iggy? I’m gonna give you a nice warm bath and make sure you don’t drown, okay? Then we’re gonna have a nice warm cup of that fancy imported tea you got me for my birthday that I’ve never opened because I don’t drink caffeinated beverages but you thought I should have some just in case I bring home a tea drinker. When you’re calm and coherent, you’re going to tell me what happened. Just answer this one question first: Do you want to see Prompto?”   
  
Ignis shook even harder, “No, he’s. Not my Prompto.”   
  
Gladio swore, “Okay, I’m gonna keep talking to try and keep you focused, let’s get you in the bath. Lucky for you, I just drew it. Kinda pissed I’m wasting my new Lush bath bomb on someone who’s not with it enough to appreciate the apple scent and maybe covering you in glitter isn't the best idea but! Bath is good! C’mon, up ya go.” 

Lifting Ignis in his arms, he carried him to the bathroom. 

“Gotta be honest, while I did indulge in the occasional idle fantasy of what you’d look like naked, this is Not how I wanted it to go down. Don’t worry about me having feelings for you or something, it’s not really anything beyond a base carnal interest. Which really makes my current actions morally dubious come to think of it. Ugh, this is the most I've spoken in one sitting without any actual purpose to my words. Turning off the brain-to-mouth filter is annoying. I prefer to chew my words first. How does Pro- How do people do it?”  
  
He continued to keep up a steady stream of words as he undressed Ignis and placed him in the bath, talking about whatever came to mind. Submerged in the warm, scented water, Ignis’ body began to relax, his mind clearing now that he sensed he was fully removed from the situation. Slowly the shaking subsided and Ignis started to come to, blinking with a gradual awareness. 

“Gladio?”

“Yeah, Iggy?”  
  
“I’m alright now. Could I get out please?”

“Sure thing, bud. I’ll be right back.” Helping up his friend and wrapping him in his fluffiest towel, Gladio darted to his bedroom, grabbing a clean pair of sweatpants and his softest sweater. “Put these on and go sit on the bed. I’m gonna make up something warm to drink. Any preferences?”  
  
Ignis dried himself off, wincing as the blisters on his feet began to make themselves known, “That tea you mentioned earlier. Also, your med kit.”

“Roger that! The med kit is under the bathroom sink. You need my help?”

“No, it’s just my feet. Those shoes weren’t made for long distance sprinting. I believe I’ve ruined the socks as well.” He slid into the clothes, feeling comfort in their warmth.   
  
Sitting on the bed, Ignis began to patch himself up, the familiar motions of cleaning and binding injuries providing him something to distract himself with as he tried to make sense of the situation. 

_“I reacted rashly. It’s not Prompto’s fault I allowed myself to forget who he was. It’s also highly unlikely that the Prompto I’ve known these past months is a complete facade. People can be multifaceted. Astrals know I am. This is all entirely my fault for allowing myself to date a criminal. What did I expect was going to happen?” _

He was startled out of his reverie by Gladio gently nudging him. “You good?”   
  
Putting aside the med kit, Ignis nodded, reaching for the tea being offered him. “Not yet, but I will be.” 

Sitting beside him, Gladio pressed their knees together lightly, “You wanna tell me what this is all about?”  
  
Taking a sip of his tea, Ignis sighed, “I haven’t been completely honest with you. Prompto’s full name is Prompto Izunia-Besithia Argentum.” 

Recognition filtered in Gladio’s eyes, “He’s the son of-”  
  
“Ardyn Izunia and Verstael Besithia, the two crime lords, yes.”   
  
Gladio’s voice was soft, as if he was speaking to a wounded animal, and maybe he was, “How long have you known?”   
  
“Since he offered me an envelope full of cash in thanks for helping him the first night we met.” 

Gladio sucked in a breath, “Tell me you didn’t-”

“I didn’t take the money, Gladio!” Ignis spat out sharply, “Think of me what you will, but a man who accepts bribes is not who I am.”  
  
“Instead, you just let a mobster lounge about a police box. Oh gods, Aranea wasn’t joking, she really is his bodyguard. Ignis what were you thinking?”   
  
“I WASN’T!” Ignis stood, nearly spilling his tea, “I wasn’t thinking, not about the consequences. I was just- Feeling. For the first time in my life I had met someone who made me Feel Things. Prompto is wonderful, he’s charming, he’s genuinely kind, he’s-”   
  
“A killer.” Gladio’s expression was grim, brows furrowed in thought, “You and I both know that. Something must’ve happened tonight to remind you and you ran. You RAN, Ignis. You showed up at my door like the hounds of hell were chasing you.” His eyes widened, “You’re not in danger are you? Do I need to call my dad and put you in protective custody?”   
  
“No! I’m- Prompto would never-” Ignis was getting agitated again, pacing the floor as he sipped at his tea; _“Calming Leaves” his ass_.   
  
“Everything was going perfectly I-” he laughed self deprecatingly, “I was about to ask him to move in with me.   
  
“We had just ordered dessert when he got a phone call. The light left his eyes, Gladio, it was as if he became a different person. The things he said to the man on the phone terrified me, the stranger possessing my lover’s body terrified me! It wasn’t Prompto. My Prompto isn’t capable of those things, Gladio! My Prompto doesn’t order the torture of a woman with a stone face and eyes alight with bloodlust! My Prompto doesn’t- My-” Ignis bit back a sob as he collapsed on the floor. “I love him so much it hurts. Why was I so blind, Gladio? Every moment when the real him started to peak through I just ignored it. The way shopkeepers look at him with fear and respect, the calluses on his hands, heavens ARANEA HERSELF. I was willfully ignorant and am unfit for duty. I will tender my resignation tomorrow and move back with my father.”  
  
“Woah, there. Don’t jump the gun just yet.” Moving to sit cross legged in front of Ignis, Gladio rested his hand on his shoulder, “Do you want to see Prompto?”

“Yes!” Ignis appeared shocked at his own admission, “But that’s why I mustn’t. I’m afraid of what I’d see, or what I’ll choose not to. Just hearing his voice.. I will falter. Despite it all, I want to be with him. But that just can’t happen, I realize that now. I’ll send him a text to break up then block his number.” He looked around, “Where is my phone, best to get this over with.”  
  
“Your phone is on the kitchen table, but just wait a moment. You can’t dump someone over text, even if they’re a mobster. Let me call him, okay? Explain the situation. The guy was my friend too, you know?”   
  
“Gods Gladio, I’m so sorry.”

“You should be,” Gladio’s tone was joking, “I just lost an amazing wing man.”  
  
Ignis quirked a smile, “Shut up, like you need one.”   
  
“Go to bed, it’s late. I’ll call Prompto.” He took the now empty tea cup from Ignis’ hands, walking toward the kitchen.   
  
“Gladio!” Ignis wrapped himself with blankets, getting comfortable on Gladio’s king-sized bed.   
  
“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”   
  
Gladio’s face softened, “That’s what partners are for, Iggy. Try and rest now.”

Ignis nodded, suddenly exhausted, the adrenaline wearing off leaving him asleep within seconds. He didn’t wake to the sound of Gladio on the phone, he didn’t wake when Gladio joined him in slumber, he didn’t wake to his alarm, in fact, it wasn’t until Gladiolus himself came back from his run that Ignis stirred. 

He sat up in a panic.

“It’s alright, Iggy. You have the day off, got Nyx to cover for you while you “recover from a bout of food poisoning.”” Gladio made air quotes as he bustled about his flat getting ready to go. “You stay here until my shift is done, then we’ll go to your place together. There’s plenty of food in the fridge, and my computer is unlocked. I talked to Prompto, and he understands the situation, but I don’t want to take any chances.”

“What did he say?” Ignis couldn’t hide the hope in his voice.

“That he understood if you don't want to see him again and that he’ll wait until you’re ready to talk. He sounded really messed up, Iggy; wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Ignis' face was a study in conflict.

“Now, I gotta go otherwise I’m gonna be late and you know how Nyx gets when he doesn’t get his protein shake on time.” 

“Ah, yes, because you are such a saint whenever you’re feeling peckish.”

“Touché. Later Iggy.”

“Yes, later Gladio.”

Ignis would’ve been hard pressed to recall how he passed the day. First laying in bed, thinking about the previous night's events. Then, when he started to get hungry, he made his way to the kitchen. While the spice rack wasn’t as well stocked as his own, Gladio had more than enough raw ingredients for Ignis to make up a decent meal. 

Making enough for Gladio as a thank you, Ignis set aside his portion then cleaned up after himself. He then moved to cleaning the bathroom, then doing the laundry, then making the bed, then he dusted and vacuumed. Out of things to clean, Ignis then sat at the kitchen counter, his phone staring at him, daring him to check his notifications. Taking a breath, he picked it up. 39 missed calls from Prompto, all within a two hour period, after which he sent 23 voicemails, and then one single text, sent while Ignis was sleeping, presumably after Gladio had called him.

_“I’m sorry, Ignis.”_

He went to delete the messages then stopped. “I am such an idiot.” He pushed play on the first one.

_“Ignis, where are you? I hung up and you were gone I’m worried-“ _it cut off suddenly. Ignis sucked in a breath, tears already forming. He started the next one.

_“Ignis, the owner said he saw you take off running? What’s wrong? Did something happen? Call me. I’m worried.“_

Scoffing, Ignis shut off the phone and stood, “How dare he.” After furiously pacing for a few moments, he played the next message. Prompto’s voice was shaking, tone no longer panicked like it had been earlier, more sad, _“So, Aranea has told me I’m a dumbass. And I agree. You didn’t deserve to see that side of me I’m-“ _the voicemail cut off. Ignis rushed to play the next one, then the next, and the next.

_“I’m sorry you had to see that, well, hear that, really. I’m sorry I’m not a law abiding citizen. I’m sorry I don’t have a normal job. I’m sorry my dads are who they are, that I am what I am. You-“_

_“You deserve someone who isn’t a killer. And yeah your being a cop makes things way more complicated and we should've had this talk ages ago. I just didn’t want things to end-”_

_“You’re a good man Ignis and you made me-“ _there’s a sound suspiciously like a sob and some ruffling before the message stops.

_“-you made me the happiest man alive these past few months. It was like a dream too good to be true-“ _Ignis could barely make out the words, his ears honing in on the tremble to Prompto’s voice.

_“Too good to be true, and I knew shit was going to hit the fan but I couldn’t break it off I lo- Shit! Goddamn it this is so hard to say.“_

_“I care about you. It was selfish of me to hold on for so long, when I knew it couldn’t, shouldn’t last. But I didn’t want things to end and-”_

_“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry-” _He continued on until the voicemail cut off.

_“I promise I’m not mad. I could never be mad at you Ignis. You could do anything to me and I won’t retaliate. No matter how much-“_

_”-you Hurt me. I just want you to know I will never hold it against you. For what it’s worth, I promise Aranea won’t come and kill you in your sleep and-“_

_“I’m not gonna send anyone after you to bring you back. Until you’re ready to talk I won’t bother you and neither will anyone affiliated with me. I may be a killer but I’m not a monster.“_

_“Who am I kidding? I am a monster. There’s no excuses. And if you just need a break, to come to terms with it, I can give you space for as long as you need.”_

_“You just need some space, right? This isn’t goodbye right? I mean, I know I’m not perfect but damn it I’m trying here!”_

_“You make me feel like…. like maybe I’m not just the monster my dads raised me to be-“_

_“And this is coming off way more manipulative than I wanted it to, but you mean the world to me and the thought of you-“_

_“The thought of you leaving me, makes me panic. You don’t make me a better person, you make me unafraid to show the side of me I keep hidden-“_

_“The human part of me, the one who can laugh and be kind without it being punished or exploited as a weakness. You make me feel safe-“_

_“I wish more than anything I was someone else, but I’m not. And I know apologizing isn’t going to change anything-“_

_“But I can’t stop. I’m sorry. I’m going to keep apologizing until Aranea strongarms me into stopping. She looks-“_

_“... I’m so sorry. I don’t know what else to say other than that I wish we could’ve met in another life. A different version of me.”_

_“Maybe I’ll be just a normal student, and you’d be some fancy butler and we can bond over niche metal bands and our mutual hatred of mayonnaise-“_

_“Why am I acting like it’s over? Is it over? Somehow I can’t shake this feeling that this is the last chance I’ll get to talk to you-“_

_“Maybe you’ll block my number after this message gets through and I won’t get to hear your voice or see you again . But if this really is the end-“_

Ignis turned off his phone.

****

The next few days passed in a blur of work and takeout. As per Gladio’s request, neither Prompto nor Aranea went to the station or sought Ignis out. Beyond the initial messages, Ignis’ phone was devoid of notifications. If pressed, he would deny it, but he missed the near constant buzz of messages Prompto would send him. From pictures he took to the most inane details about his day, Prompto didn’t comprehend the social taboo of double texting, or if he did, he didn’t give a damn. Ignis would complain about the spamming whenever they called or met in person, but now he found himself feeling somewhat bereft. However, he kept pushing forward, telling Gladio, “A clean break is for the best. I don’t want to hurt him any more than I already have and I can’t guarantee I will keep my resolve if we get into contact again. This is for the best, Gladiolus!” At his incredulous look, Ignis repeated, “It is for the best! It would’ve fallen apart eventually, better to cut it short before too many feelings get involved.”  
  
Gladio had just given him a long, sad look, “Seems like it’s a bit too late for that, Iggy.”  
  
Ignis didn’t reply.

Maybe it was the gods taking pity on him, but Gladio and Ignis found themselves involved with a potential drug ring case. Some local college aged kids got caught dealing and the things they said lead to suspicion of possible mafia involvement. While not in charge of the case, it was still the most eventful thing to happen to them and they threw themselves wholeheartedly into the investigation. If Ignis was a bit more manic than was warranted, Gladio let himself pretend that it came from an eagerness to get promoted, and not from a desperation to distract himself. 

The case was filed as an isolated incident far too swiftly for anyone’s liking, but clearly some strings had been pulled from higher up and there was nothing Gladio and Ignis could do but drop it. The taste bitter in their mouths, the two of them continued an off the books investigation, fueled partly by the possibility of promotion if they showed initiative, but also by that niggling sensation of something being just not right. With that to deal with on top of his usual workload, Ignis found that two weeks had passed since that eventful dinner with Prompto. He was walking back from work when a familiar silhouette appeared in the distance. Shoulders tensing, he strode onward.

“Scientia!”  
  
Ignoring Aranea, he continued on. He heard her footsteps behind him.  
  
“Hey! Don’t you fucking ignore me! It’s been two whole weeks!”  
  
Grabbing his arm, she spun him around, “I don’t fucking care what Gladio says, Prompto is miserable and, judging from the takeout and trash you’ve got cluttering your apartment, you haven’t been doing any better!”

“You broke into my apartment?”

She scoffed, “Like I haven’t done it before. But that’s beside the point! Since when did you stop taking care of yourself?” Iron grip on his arm, she dragged him into a back alley, “If you’re gonna dump my baby brother you should at least have the decency to move on like nothing happened. How fucking dare you look so miserable when it’s all your fault?!”  
  
Ignis felt rage flare up, his motions no longer feeling mechanical as he shoved her off him, “How dare I? How dare _you_?! How dare you act as though you both were blameless! Are blameless! Did you expect me to be okay with it?”  
  
“Bitch please, you knew from the start just who he was. It’s not _ Prompto’s _ fault you were thinking with your dick and didn’t see him for who he is.”  
  
“I KNOW IT’S MY FAULT!!” Aranea stopped, eyebrows raised.

Ignis pinched his brow, trying to recollect his composure, “I know this is on me. I was too caught up in how wonderful a man Prompto is that I refused to realize the truth. That’s why I don’t think this will work, why I cut off contact. No matter how much I lo- _ care _ for Prompto, this can only end badly. I refuse to meet with him because my resolve will crumble and I will beg for him to take me back. I owe it to him to stay far away, where I can’t hurt him again.”  
  
“Wow, that’s a lot of bullshit.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Then fucking beg. This is all just your own stupid insecurities manifesting into some weird victim complex with Prompto as your scapegoat. I know your type, Ignis. You self sabotage every time things start to go good for you. Well not this time. I’m not going to let you let such trivial bullshit get in the way of yours and Prompto’s happiness.”  
  
Ignis scowled, crossing his arms, “I wouldn’t say Prompto being a mobster is _ trivial _ , Aranea. I don’t know how you could’ve missed this after having been loitering so long at the station, but I’m a POLICE OFFICER! It’s my job to apprehend criminals, to uphold the law. I don’t expect you to understand, but it rather puts a damper on a relationship when I have to compromise my morals every time my boyfriend takes a phone call to order some one’s fucking execution!”  
  
“And you think it’s easy for Prompto to be constantly censoring himself around you? Do you know what his father would do to him if he found out about your job? You’ll be just fine, he doesn't make trouble with the cops, but Prompto? He’ll be lucky if he survives the first _ hour _ in a room with him. Do you realize the pressure Prompto has been under to keep your being a cop a secret from his family?” Aranea was in his face, her voice low and furious. “I want you to look me in my fucking eyes and tell me you don’t want him to take you back.”

“Aranea-“

“Say it! Say “I never want to see Prompto again.” and fucking mean it. And then you’re gonna meet him and tell him to his face to fuck off. Because he deserves at least that much! Say it!”

“Ara-“

“SAY IT!”

“I- I never want t-to see Prompto again.” Ignis spat out the words, quickly breaking eye contact with Aranea as he sagged against the wall.

She stepped back, posture suddenly relaxed. “You’re a fucking liar, Scientia.”

He rubbed his face, “I know.”

“You messed up big time.”

“I know.”

“You’ve got a lot of apologizing ahead of you if you want Prompto to take you back.” 

“I know- wait.”

“Don’t look at me like that. I can see it in your eyes: the conflict, the regret. Prompto is a good kid, bring him flowers and maybe eat him out and he’ll have forgotten it by morning.”

Ignis choked on his spit, “I’m sorry, I don’t follow.”

“Well clearly you two just need to kiss and make up. I’ll tell him to go to your apartment tomorrow night, so you’d better clean up that pig sty you’ve been wallowing in.” She chuckled, “Ha, pig sty.”

Ignis was still blinking from the sudden change in tone, unable to fully appreciate her joke, “What makes you think I would allow this?”

“Because if you truly didn’t care about your relationship with Prompto you wouldn't have let me drag you over here.”

Ignis was silent. Aranea clapped her hands. “Perfect! I’ll make sure my baby bro is all prepared to deal with your drama -and your dick- and send him to your place for a nice heart to heart at say… 2100 tomorrow? I know you have the next day off. If you guys decide to go your separate ways even after a proper adult conversation then I’ll leave you alone. But you both owe it to each other to talk things through.” 

With that, she walked off, leaving a conflicted and, dare he say, hopeful, Ignis in her wake.

*****

“You what?!”

Gladio wasn’t shouting but he sounded damn near close. _“What happened to “it’s best we never meet again.”?”_ He affected a poor impersonation of Ignis’ accent over the phone.

“I would’ve thought you’d be relieved. After all, you never ceased in trying to get me to talk to him.”

Gladio huffed out an irritated sigh, _“Yeah, and I’m actually very happy to hear that the two of you are going to try and talk things over. It’s just that you’ve been such a stubborn hardass about it so forgive me for being suspicious at the sudden change of heart. Cough twice if you’re being held hostage.”_

“I’m doing this of my own free will, being of sound mind and body. Feel better?” Ignis’ tone was dry with sarcasm, an amused smile on his lips.

_“Much better. Gonna be pissed for a while that Aranea was the one to knock some sense into you, though.” _

“Gladio-“ 

_“I just thought that as your friend you’d listen to me eventually, but I guess sometimes it takes a near stranger to help you see from another perspective.”_

“Gladio, I’m sorry. For this whole mess. You’ve been nothing but helpful and I’ve repaid you by being a truly shitty friend. Let me make you dinner to make up for it.”

_“No need to apologize, Iggy, though it’s nice to hear. You were in a bad place and I helped you out. You would do the same for me. Although, if you’re gonna make me dinner, make that amazing baked zucchini and we’ll call it even.”_

"Very well." 

Ignis hung up the phone with a chuckle. “Now then,” he rolled up his sleeves, taking in his cluttered apartment. “I believe this cleanup is long past due”

*****

Prompto knocked on the door, hands sweaty as he gripped the roses in his hands tightly. A few seconds passed; he turned to Aranea, a few paces behind him. He shook his head, she frowned and made a shooing motion mouthing “Get on with it.” Well either that or “Fight the bitch.” Prompto put his mind on it being the former. He knocked again, louder this time. 

“Ignis, are you home?” 

He put his ear to the door and heard the faint sound of the sink running. A sense of dread started to overcome him as he tried the door handle. The dread turned to fear as it turned in his hand, clearly unlocked. _I__gnis never leaves the door unlocked. _Cautiously, he opened the door, gasping at what he saw. “ARANEA!”

She was at his side in seconds, “What’s-“ she froze, then pulled out her phone, “I’m calling Cor.” She stepped back outside, leaving Prompto to take in the situation before him. The apartment looked absolutely ransacked; drawers upended, cupboards emptied. Ignis had clearly been in the middle of cleaning. The place still smelled faintly of antiseptic, there was wet laundry in a basket on the table, and the vacuum cleaner hadn’t been put away. There were signs of a struggle in the toppled furniture, in the kitchen knives stuck in the wall, the small splatters of blood on the floor. Ignis had clearly put up a fight and Prompto could only hope the blood wasn’t his. 

Careful not to disturb anything, Prompto searched for any clues as to just who the fuck had dared to take Ignis from him. He found what he was looking for in the single white feather left on the kitchen counter. His blood ran cold. “It was Ravus. The BASTARD I’M GONNA KILL HIM!”

He turned to the door only to see Cor and Aranea standing there. “Stop for a moment, Prompto. Just wait! We don’t know if this was meant for us. Ignis could’ve gotten involved through his work. Gladio mentioned they were working on a kinda sensitive case.” 

“I don’t fucking care if the message was meant for the landlady._ I’ve seen it. _ I need to save him!” Storming past, he motioned to Cor, “Have someone clean this place up. I want it spotless and smelling like lavender by the time we’re back.”

“Already on it, sir. I’ve sent out my best scouts to find your man, but now they know where to look. They should be back with Scientia’s location within the hour. The Nox-Fleuret have only just started to encroach on this territory, there’s only so many places they can be. Let’s head back to base and gear up, boss.” Cor’s tone went from cold professional to brotherly in seconds, placing his hand on Prompto’s shaking shoulder, “You can’t save him if you’re not prepared, Prompto.”

Prompto’s shoulders drooped, “Yeah, I know.” He leaned a bit into Cor, taking comfort in the contact for a few fleeting seconds, then gently shoved his hand away. “Aranea, we’re gonna take the Jeep.” 

“Roger that, boss.”


	4. Family, What Can You Do?

Ignis came to in a shitty apartment that reeked of blood, sweat, and other fluids and rot. He fought back the urge to gag at the stench, keeping his face neutral. He could see a dim light through his eyelids, but didn’t hear or sense any movement. Slowly, his eyes opened, then, seeing that there truly was no one in the room, he took in his surroundings. 

He was in a small, one room apartment, the wallpaper was falling off in most places, the walls covered in mold and old blood. The windows were boarded up, but through the cracks Ignis could see a street light. He was facing the doorway, door busted on its side revealing a dingy, barely lit hallway, where the only light came from. The hardwood floor was splintering and stained, but underneath Ignis himself was a brand new, bright blue tarp. 

“Well… that can’t be good.”

There were doors along the hall, all of them shut, and down the very end Ignis thought there was a staircase. From the doors came various sounds: TV static, a sports match, and men yelling in one room, glass shattering, wood creaking, a woman moaning and screaming -whether in pain or in pleasure Ignis couldn’t tell- in another. He thought he heard a child’s voice in one, but that could’ve been the TV.

He moved slowly, assessing himself for injures. His ribs hurt, but in a bruised way. If they were broken he would know it. His knuckles and feet hurt, like they usually did after a grueling spar, but other than that, the rest of him felt fine, although he could be covered in bruises and just not know it yet until he stood up. His face felt itchy, like there was something dried on it, and his temple throbbed._“Head injury then.” _He didn’t feel dizzy, so that was a good sign, but standing up will show whether or not he was concussed. 

He tried to remember what knocked him out. He had just finished vacuuming when the doorbell rang. As soon as he had unlocked the door, it had been kicked in, chain snapping as he flew back. Scrambling back to his feet, Ignis met the first two assailants head on, quickly disarming them of their knives, shitty quality pocket knives that could be found anywhere, and sending them hurtling, unconscious, to the floor. The next three followed immediately after, one of them landing a kick to his ribs, another a blow to his head. Dizzy and heaving, he made it to the kitchen, grabbing the knives he had laid out on the rack to dry earlier.

One, two, three, in quick succession, one of them burying itself deep in an assailant’s thigh, the other two missing and hitting the kitchen wall with a thunk. He had grabbed his cast iron frying pan, smashing it into the face of one of the men, kicking back straight into the stomach of another trying to get behind him. He stopped a moment to catch his breath, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

“Now, there will be none of that.”

Ignis turned just in time to feel the electric current rush through his body. Then it all went black.

_“Bastard, tazed me.”_

He shifted in the chair, taking note of the ropes binding him to it. _“Sloppy work.” _It took only a matter of minutes for him to get his hands, then his arms and legs free. He stood carefully, black spots dancing in his eyes. _“Definitely have a concussion, just great.” _He took a cautious step forward.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A distorted voice came over a speaker in the ceiling. “I’ll have a bullet between yours and your partner’s eyes so fast you wouldn’t even have the time to mourn before you join him.”

Ignis froze, “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“No, you don’t. And you never will. Just know that this is the fate that meets all cops who can’t keep their noses out of our business.”

“Oh, so _you’re_ the bullet being sent to clean up after those wannabe thugs? It stands to reason that an organization with such sloppy drug dealers would have such an amateur clean up team. Killing two cops? What better way to make our case that this was part of an organization than by having the cops investigating it killed like this? You must clearly be either a very low level branch or rouges, or both, not to know that our case was already ruled closed.”

Ignis turned around, finding the security camera and staring directly into it.

“Don’t play coy. You’re still investigating. The files we found in your apartment prove as much. You and that other cop were getting way too close. We were planning on kidnapping the both of you, but decided against it.”

“You mean none of your slime level goons were willing to try and take that Behemoth on and I seemed like an easier target? I disabled five of your men within minutes, you couldn’t take my partner out even if you had an army.”

“Silence! For a man so close to death, you sure are cocky.”

“Well, you really do make it far too easy. Also, what time is it now?”

“Ten past eleven, not that it matters. You’ll be dead within the hour, unless you cooperate.”

Ignis closed his eyes. Prompto would be looking for him by now. He would do whatever it took to survive until then. “So what is it you want from me? If you wanted me dead, you wouldn’t have kidnapped me and threatened my partner.”

“Ready to listen now, are you?”

“According to my friends, I’m a fantastic listener!”

“If you don’t quit it I swear the next time you see your family is at your funeral.”

The voice was notably enraged now. Ignis smirked. “Well?”

“We want you to be our informant. Drop the case, and help us out a bit. Maybe look the other way when you see us on the street, fix evidence for us, the usual. If we like what you do, we may even start to pay you for your troubles.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Ignis saw a familiar face at the widow, just out of range of the camera. Aranea winked at him. He schooled his face, not wanting to give away her position.

“Oh, is that all? I thought you wanted me to do something ridiculous like, say, kidnap the ex-lover of a mobster and threaten him?”

“What-“ the mic cut off as gunshots rang in the air, Ignis lay down flat as shrapnel whizzed past him. The men in one of the rooms burst out, guns blazing. They saw Ignis and charged. 

Darting to the side, Ignis grabbed the chair he had been sitting on, smashing it into the first attacker, splintering on contact. Feeling a sudden rush of vertigo, he was unable to quickly counter the next assailant, going down hard with a hit to the stomach. He gasped, scrambling frantically to get to his feet when a loud crash echoed through the room, followed by shouts. Aranea had blasted through the window, creating a giant hole in the wall, scattering debris everywhere. 

Leaving the still prone Ignis in favor of this new active target, the men advanced. Some of them even remembering to fire their weapons. Not that it made much difference; Aranea fought like a woman possessed, cutting through them with a disgusting amount of ease. Getting to his feet, Ignis managed to disarm the man closest to him, firing shot after shot into arms and legs. Not to kill, no, just to leave them disabled and writhing in agony for Aranea to deftly execute them. 

They exchanged a look, both clearly checking the other for injuries. Aranea sported a few notable cuts and grazes, but other than that seemed as well as always. From the unfiltered look of concern she sent him, Ignis gathered he must’ve looked like shit.

“Promoto’s on his way, just had to pay a visit to the bastard in charge.”

“I knew he’d come.”

The thundering of footsteps was the only warning they got before they were swarmed by men storming up the stairs. One who could only be considered the leader shouted, “Secure the hostage. Kill the bitch.”

“Now that’s no way to talk to a lady!” Ignis admonished, picking up another gun off the floor and firing in rapid succession. 

“And that’s no way to treat my brother’s lover!” Aranea said, punching a man’s face so hard teeth went scattering over the floor.

“Ex-lover.” Ignis reminds her, still not in peak form, barely holding his own against the men surrounding them.

“Oh please, you are wearing your Purple Shirt of Sex, and I saw the candles on the bedside table, Scientia.” She was starting to sound out of breath, the constant press of assailants, even such low level thugs as these, were starting to take their toll.

“Speaking of, where is our knight in neon snakeskin shoes?” Ignis had ran out of bullets a while ago reduced to hand to hand, and was now starting to take more hits than he was landing. “It’s not like him to keep others waiting.”

There was a sudden piercing scream from down the hall, followed by gunshots. Ignis could see blood splatter against the halls like a child throwing paint. The screams grew louder as men started to fall, holding their stomachs trying to put their spilled guts back in, making horrible gurgling noises as they choked on their own blood. One man writhed in agony, his eye shot out, the bullet running straight through his head as it took him far too long to die. One by one, and far too fast, they all fell, unable to do anything except die slowly and painfully. 

Ignis could do nothing except watch as Prompto danced down the hall. He moved like nothing he had ever seen before. So graceful in his movements, so precise, not wasting a single motion to inflict the most devastating damage possible. Dual wielding pistols, he cut through the mass in a matter of minutes, his eyes alight with death. A predatory grin twisted his face into a mockery of life, a manic laugh pierced the air as he sent man after man to meet his maker. 

“This is what happens,” he dodged a knife thrown at him, kicking his assailants leg so hard it snapped, “when low-level cunts,” He spun around, shooting one man in the mouth, another in the chest, “put their shitstained paws,” He jumped, wrapping his legs around another man’s neck, snapping it instantly, then rolling to the ground, still firing rounds, “on people I care about.” He kicked open the doors along the hall, screams filling the air as he disposed of the people holed up in them. He emerged from each one covered in more blood than before, his pistols long since discarded in favor of his knives. He just kept going, his own men arriving on the scene watching with barely disguised awe until there was only one man left, begging for mercy on his knees. 

“Aranea.” 

She nodded, handing Prompto his recovered pistols, now loaded. He toyed with them as he stared at the man. Twirling them on his fingers, holstering and unholstering them like a cowboy at a roadshow, every eye in the room was drawn to his deft movements. “Now… What to do with you?”

By now Prompto’s own men had completely filled the hall and were in the process of cleaning up after their young boss. They swiftly put any survivors out of their screaming misery, dragging their fresh corpses down the stairs, leaving only the man prone before Prompto’s feet. 

The man was openly weeping, terror rattling through each breath as he begged for mercy, begged for his life. Prompto regarded him coolly, not even noticing the blood staining his own clothes, his hands, his face. He looked as if he had bathed in blood, chunks of it and flesh and bone in his hair and clothes.

Then, without any preamble, he leaned forward and stabbed the man in the gut, with a knife hidden in his jacket. He twisted it, then dragged it slowly up. With the clinical air of one dissecting a frog, he opened the screaming man, exposing his guts and ribs to the room, stopping at his neck. 

“I don’t bargain with cowards, and I don’t give free passes to fuckers who dare touch my shit.” He addressed both the dead and his own men living. He then stared directly into the surveillance camera. 

“This is your only warning, Ravus. You were too much of a coward to be here yourself, but I promise if I ever see you again you will regret this. This area belongs to the Magiteks, and I won’t let your slime level underlings set up shop on my streets.” He stood, handing the knife to Aranea, who proceeded to shoot first the camera then the groaning man. She coolly began to order about the men around her.

Finally turning to look at Ignis, the manic grin on Prompto’s face changed to something softer, genuine, a true smile, albeit one filled with concern.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Ignis.”

“I’m sorry you had to get involved on my behalf.”

They stood awkwardly, hovering just outside the other’s space, both clearly desperate to close the distance between them but unable to do so. 

“For fucks, sake!” Aranea pulled out her phone, “Cor, I’m taking them to see the doc. Scientia,” she gestured to the mess around them, “This is part of your case, right? How do you want us to handle it?”

“Well, considering how illegal this entire operation was, I’m afraid I must drop the case. It’s already been filed as resolved, regardless. Although the knowledge of of your group's involvement will soon be rumored about, maybe have it be as Prompto implied. You acted because they were encroaching on your turf. It's best to keep the nature of my relationship with your boss secret.”

“Just what I was thinking. You’re not dumb, Scientia.” She spoke into the phone, “You get that Cor?" She listened to him over the phone, "Roger. After we’ll drop them off at the safe house then come help clean up.” Hanging up, she turned to walk down the hall, “Well? Are you boys coming or not? Gotta get your injuries checked out before you can rest.”

“That’s just as well, I’m starting to feel a bit faint-“ Ignis collapsed, Prompto barely catching him in time. His hands felt sticky.

“Fuck, you’ve been shot! Why didn’t you say anything?”

Ignis’ vision started to blur, “I didn’t realize-“

“Shhh, just shut up, don’t talk, save your strength. Don’t you dare fucking pass out on me Ignis!”

Ignis smiled, “I’ll be fine, Prompto..” The last thing he remembered was Prompto screaming before he slipped into blissful darkness.

****

He woke up in a well lit basement, feeling more than a little high, with a very bad itch on his stomach.

“Where am I?” His voice came out scratchy, his tongue feeling too large in his mouth.

“He’s awake!” A pale blonde boy came into view, “You gave Prom a bit of a scare when you passed out an hour ago but I’m happy to report that your injuries are minimal. It was just more the exhaustion and the stress catching up to you. You’re also a bit dehydrated and have an iron deficiency from poor eating habits but that’s nothing some nice spinach and 3 liters of water a day won’t fix! You apparently got shot at some point in your side, but it was superficial, only needed to get cleaned and wrapped! You might be feeling a bit high rn, but that’s just because I was smoking when you were brought in.”

Aranea came into view, “Don’t overwhelm the guy, doc.”

The doc was an interesting kinda guy. Going by the name, Loqi, he looked nothing like an underground physician, his bangs were pinned to the side with pink hair clips, his bright make-up and clothes making him look more like he should be part of a street fashion shoot than in a basement surrounded by stolen medical devices. His small, def fingers checked the bandages, putting some pain meds and a baggie into a paper bag and handing it to Ignis.

“Aaaaaand, that’s a wrap! You should be good as new in a week or so! Though don’t hesitate to let me know if you start to get migraines or vertigo.” He clapped Ignis on the shoulder, dancing over to where Prompto sat. 

Ignis hadn’t even noticed him, his aura and posture was so withdrawn. He had taken off the blood stained jacket, and had cleaned himself of most of the blood. He looked tired, nothing like the killer he had been not to long ago, and still unfamiliar from the Prompto Ignis had known. Ignis fought back his initial instinct to comfort, instead watching Loqi prance around the despondent man. 

“Now it’s your turn! I swear to god if you busted open your knuckles again I will be pissed.” Taking Prompto’s hands, Loqi looked them over, “Good! You actually took care of theses assets! Now stand up so I can poke and prod! Anywhere hurt in particular?”

Prompto was taking it all in stride. “Maybe the bullet that grazed my leg would be a good place to start?”

Loqi shrieked, “Ugh! You’re the worst! Pants off! You gotta say shit like that first! It could already be infected, sit on the table! Now!”

Ignis watched bemusedly, weariness setting in, as Loqi bandaged Prompto up. Their familiarity reminded him of him and Noctis and he suddenly found himself desperately wanting to go home. Now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off and reality setting in, Ignis found himself exhausted, the tangible tension between him and Prompto the only thing keeping him alert and aware.

“You’re lucky that didn’t need stitches, dumbass.” Loqi turned as the door opened, immediately dropping everything to leap across the room.

“Cor!!” He jumped up, the older man barely having time to catch him, his stance not even wavering. His face was expressionless as Loqi peppered it with kisses. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Or did you just want to play nurse?” 

Disentangling himself from the lithe blonde, Cor’s voice was impassive as always, “I’m here to deliver my report and to help Aranea escort the Young Master and Mr. Scientia to the safe house.”

“Boo! You’re no fun!”

Ignoring him, Cor went to stand by Prompto, “Would you like the report now, sir, or enroute?”

Prompto looked at Ignis, his face full of indecipherable emotion, “Aranea, take Ignis to the car, we’ll join you momentarily.”

Ignis walked past him, feeling somewhat like a dog that had been ignored. As soon as she had the engine started, Aranea turned to face Ignis in the backseat. 

“He is trying to be delicate of my sensibilities now isn’t he?”

“That’s what you wanted, right?”

Ignis sighed, “Initially yes, but now…”

“You feel left out? Useless?”

“To put it in so many words.”

“This is your last chance, you know.”

“I am aware.”

“Try not to mess up, I kinda like you.”

They exchanged a smile.

“I will do my best, Aranea.”

“You’d better. The two of you are going to be kept in a safe house for the night, just to be careful, so you’ll have plenty of time to talk. Now hush, they’re here.”

Prompto and Cor got into the car without a word, Cor in the front seat next to Aranea and they soon enter an easy discussion regarding their team’s security and training as she drives. Prompto sat pressed up against the door, as if trying to put as much distance between him and Ignis as possible. It hurts, but Ignis can’t bring itself to bridge the distance. To say the ride to the safe house was tense would be an understatement. Not a single word was spoken between Ignis and Prompto, the silence broken only by Cor and Aranea’s soft conversation in the front. When they finally pulled up to the driveway to the safe house, Aranea and Cor rushed them in, closing the door behind them.

“We’ve got this place under the tightest security. My best men will be watching it in shifts, and will respond within minutes should you need them. If there’s an emergency, the panic buttons are under the bedside table, the kitchen counter, the coffee table, the toilet paper rack, and the towel rack in the shower. The kitchen, bathroom and bedroom are fully stocked, but if you need something please radio one of the guards to get it for you. Do not leave the residence. Aranea and I will be back in the late afternoon to escort you back to your respective residences.”

“Thank you Aranea, Cor.” Ignis bowed slightly. Prompto had already went further in, dismissing them with a wave. 

When the door shuts behind them, Ignis locks up. He pauses for a second before making his way further into the house, in the direction Prompto disappeared to. He finds him sitting at the kitchen table, towels and tools laid out as he meticulously cleans the blood and gunk out of his guns. Ignis leans against the doorframe, watching him assemble and disassemble them with ease, the motions coming to him as easy as breathing. With each repetition Prompto looks visibly more relaxed, making Ignis loathe to break his rhythm, but he has to. They can’t put this conversation off any longer. 

“This wasn’t your fault.” 

The words feel empty, not what he wanted to say, not what Prompto needed to hear, and it shows in the immediate tensing of Prompto’s shoulders. He finishes, placing the guns down gently on the table, then stands. He braces his hands against the table, knuckles white underneath the blood still crusting them.

“I’m sorry, Ignis. I never meant for you to get hurt. I shouldn’t have gone out with you in the first place.”

Prompto turned to leave the room, brushing against Ignis and making them both flinch. The blood on his hands never felt so filthy. 

“Wait, I-” Ignis chased after him.  
  
“I’m no good, Ignis! What you saw? Those people I killed? That wasn’t me being a hero! I wanted to kill them! I ENJOYED KILLING THEM! I wanted them to suffer even more and the only thing that stopped me from slowly flaying each of them alive was the thought of you hating me even more. The reason Aranea got to you first was because I was interrogating their leader. Torturing him! It’s not just my job, Ignis. It's something I'm good at, something I enjoy! I hurt people and I LIKE IT!”   
  
Ignis grabbed his hands, holding them to his chest, “You’re a mobster, you were born into it. I don’t have to like it, it’s who you are. As a cop, I can’t even promise to turn a blind eye, but I can promise you this.” 

He kissed Prompto, softly, then pulled away just far enough to look into his eyes, which had widened in shock. “I care about you. Much more than I probably should. I’m sorry I pushed you away without a proper explanation. That was childish of me and I truly cannot apologize enough. The fact that you still came to my rescue is honestly something I was undeserving of and-”

He was stopped by Prompto’s lips pressed fiercely against his. “Stop that. Yeah, sure you broke my heart when you dumped me, but I that doesn’t mean I stopped caring about what happens to you. I meant what I said, Ignis, whether you reciprocate my feelings or not,” He smiled, “I’ve fallen head over heels for you.”   
  
Ignis rested their foreheads together, “I have a confession to make.”

“Yeah?”

“As undeserving as I may be,”

“Agree to disagree, but go on.”

Ignis sighed exasperatedly, “If you could just let me say it!”

“Sorry!” Prompto mimed zipping his lips.

“I’ve fallen head over heels for you as well, Prompto.”

“Wait, really?”

“Really, really.”  
  
“Fuck man, when did you come to that conclusion.”

“Our second date.”  
  
“All this time?”

“Always.”

“Okay man, first you Shrek me then you drop a Harry Potter reference like its no big deal I can only fall in love you so many times you know?”

“Is that a challenge?” Ignis, pulled Prompto to him, hands on his narrow waist, thumbs resting on his hip bones. He nosed at his ear, his voice dropping to barely a whisper, “Because I accept; all the Terms and Conditions that come with it.”

Prompto whined, his hands tugging at the collar of Ignis’ shirt, “Just fucking kiss me already.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Ignis pressed their lips together in a chaste and tender kiss. Their arms wound around each other, holding the other close, but delicately. After a few minutes, Prompto huffed impatiently, “Nuh uh! I haven’t been holding back all this time for tender smooches,” He started working his way down Ignis’ buttons, “I almost fucking lost you, Ignis. We can make sweet and tender love later, when my hands stop shaking and my mouth doesn’t taste of gunpowder.”

Ignis gasped, as Prompto’s hands wandered down his now bare chest. “Oh thank fuck, I honestly don’t think I can hold back, darling. Just tell me to stop if I go too far.” He buried his face in Prompto’s neck, biting and sucking marks meant to bruise, “I know you’re the one who saved me and the whole situation had nothing to do with you, but I was honestly in an utter panic they were going to get you too. Felt so useless-” 

His hands tore at Prompto’s stained and ripped suit, leaving first his jacket, then this vest on the floor, followed quickly by his dress shirt. He panted into Prompto’s ear, “If you’re not inside me within the next ten minutes, Prompto, I might just lose my mind.” He cupped the hardening length in Prompto’s slacks, squeezing as he bit down on Prompto’s ear lobe. 

Prompto moaned, grabbing at Ignis’ ass and dragging their hips together in a delicious friction. “If you’re still-” he gasped as Ignis rolled his hips, “talking, oh fuck, like that then I clearly ain’t doing this right.”

He slammed their lips together, and Ignis responded to his desperation in kind. They kissed for what could’ve been anywhere from a minute to an hour, all tongues, and teeth: messy, painful, but oh so delicious. Their hands groping at muscles and tearing at clothes, stumbling over discarded trousers and briefs. “No green panties this time, dear?”

“Ha, ah, fuck you-”

“Take me to bed and I’ll let you fuck me.”

Ignis found himself being lifted off the ground, his hands scrambling for purchase against Prompto’s back, his legs wrapping tightly around the shorter man’s waist. Prompto’s hands were strong, his legs steady as he carried him towards the bed and Ignis was hard almost instantly.   
  
He continued to leave marks on Prompto’s shoulders, until they both fell graceless and naked onto the bed, their legs tangled together as they playfully wrestled, trying to find a rhythm to their desperate grinding. Somehow Ignis managed to wiggle out from under Prompto, flipping him onto his back and sitting on his thighs. “Where’s your lube, darling?” 

Prompto wordlessly reached under the pillow, sending a silent ‘thank you’ to Aranea for making sure it was there, handing Ignis the brand new bottle. He was fully hard now, eyes dark as he took in the sight before him. Ignis, deftly prepared himself, leaning back on Prompto’s thighs allowing him to see how his hole clenched and loosened around first one long and clever finger, then another. His breath started to come in pants as he twisted and prodded himself open with practised movements, moaning as his fingers brushed against his prostate, when he stopped, removing his fingers, and looking through lidded eyes at his blond lover.  
  
“Why are you holding back, Prompto?”   
  
“I- uh, what?”

“You never shut up, apparently even when you’re killing a man, I didn’t take you for a quiet lover.”  
  
Prompto sat up, pulling Ignis further onto his lap so that their erections brushed against each other, making them gasp. “I’m just afraid that if I make any noise you’ll disappear again. That I’ll wake up to this all being a dream. Also kinda in disbelieving awe that this is even happening, cause, like? You’re ridiculously sexy and I honestly don’t know how a guy like me ever got so damn lucky but you’re right. I am loud in bed,” he kissed Ignis, deeply, sucking filthily on his tongue making him shudder as he thrust three fingers into him with one hand, while tugging playfully on his hair with the other, “but I bet I can make you scream louder.”   
  
Ignis moaned, his cock weeping precum as Prompto’s fingers continued to thrust into him. There was still enough lube leftover from his own administrations to keep things somewhat smooth, but Prompto’s fingers were dry and caused a painful pleasure of friction inside him. He arched his back as Prompto pulled his hair, crying out with pleasure and pain as he grinded desperately onto his lover’s fingers. “Come on, darling. Fuck me proper.”   
  
“How you wanna do this babe?” Prompto panted, thrusting his cock in the cleft of Ignis’ ass. 

“I really don’t care at the moment, Prompto, just so long as your cock is inside me within the next fifteen seconds.” Ignis grinding down into Prompto’s lap. 

Laughing, Prompto scooted his way up the bed so his back rested against the pillows piled by the headboard. Spreading his thighs, he patted them playfully, “Up up boy!”   
  
With a noise that was more snarl than a laugh, Ignis straddled Prompto’s waist, gripping the blond man’s cock none too gently, then sank down on it, bottoming out completely in one fluid movement that made them both shout out. Prompto’s fingers gripped Ignis’ thighs so hard they bruised, his own trembling with the sudden pleasure, “Astrals above, Ignis, I almost came.”

Ignis was panting, shaking with the sudden fullness, his hands gripping the headboard as he huffed out a laugh. “Fuck, darling, so did I.” His pants were cut short by Prompto’s lips claiming his own in a messy, devouring kiss, the blond staring at him in wonder and lust, “I’m gonna move now, you good?”  
  
Ignis adjusted his legs, allowing himself to slowly lift himself up, the friction of Prompto’s cock making him gasp as he sank back down. He rolled his hips, getting used to his partner’s girth, “Oh, I’m more than good, darling.”   
  
“That’s good then, because,” Prompto firmly planted his feet on the bed, his hands a vice on Ignis’ waist as he lifted him till just the tip of his cock was left, then dragged him back down, his hips snapping up to meet him in a vicious thrust. “I’m not stopping, baby.”

Ignis whined, tears in the corners of his eyes as he gripped the headboard hard enough to make his knuckles turn white. “Don’t stop, oh sweet Astral’s don’t you dare stop.”

Prompto grinned, “How are so so-” he thrust again, “damn,” again, “perfect?” The next thrust he changed his angle ever so slightly, making him hit Ignis’ prostate dead on. Ignis screamed with pleasure, arching his back as Prompto continued to thrust sharply into him with practised accuracy. His eyes rolled back in his head, his thighs trembling as he met each of Prompto’s thrusts in a perfect rhythm. Each inhale became a gasp, each exhale a moan, as they took their pleasure from each other. 

Prompto’s arms and legs started to shake with the strain, praises and curses pouring from his lips in an unintelligible stream of words, “Baby- so damn gorgeous, taking me- fuck! Don’t wanna cum, wanna just fuck you forever, angel- ah, GODS!”

Ignis’ cries were growing louder as he got closer and closer to release, “Fuck- Prompto! Feels, so good, Prompto- gonna cum, untouched, please. Damn you! PROMPTO!”

Their movements became more rushed, their voices growing louder as they both chased their completion, the bed creaking beneath them. Ignis screwed his eyes shut, lost in the feeling of Prompto inside him, his lover’s name pouring from his lips in a mantra that was both begging and demanding. He came suddenly, his eyes opening wide with shock as he screamed his release, clenching tight around Prompto, his entire body arching and spasming as cum painted their chests and stomachs. 

Prompto continued to fuck him through his orgasm, sharp, sloppy thrusts, speeding up until he came with a shout, locking eyes with a now smiling and sated Ignis, filling him deep. He continued to lazily grind his hips as his cock softened, wrapping his arms around Ignis and pressing gentle kisses to his chest. He moved to pull out, but Ignis stopped him, wrapping his own arms around him and nuzzling affectionately at his hair. “Let’s just stay like his, just for a moment.” 

“Yeah, okay.”

They shifted around a bit, getting more comfortable in their embrace, Ignis pressing kisses to Prompto’s hair and forehead, while Prompto traced patterns on his back, mouthing at his chest. Soft smiles rested on both their faces as their pants turned to soft breaths, eyes drooping with sleep now that the adrenaline was worn off. Their faces turned toward each other, their lips seeking, then meeting in gentle kisses. Prompto’s soft cock slipped out of Ignis’ raw and abused hole both of them wincing at the gush of cum leaking out.   
  
Prompto sighed, “You’re the best thing that's ever happened to me, angel.” 

He slowly moved out from underneath Ignis, standing on legs that trembled under the sudden exertion. Offering his hand, he smiled, “Now how about we shower off the blood and sweat and spit and cum, take a nice nap, then you can make sweet and tender love to me when we wake up?”  
  
Taking his hand, Ignis stood, his own legs shaking like a newborn foal causing him to lean heavily into Prompto, who in turn leaned into him, nearly causing them to tip over. He laughed, hugging Prompto despite the stickiness, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then rubbed at the smudge of blood staining it, “That sounds lovely. We should do this more often.”

Leading them to the shower, Prompto quirked his head, “What? Getting kidnapped? Me killing a couple dozen people in front of you? Rough sex? Sex in general?” He turned on the water, stepping into the shower.

“Actually, I meant me spending the night, but the sex is definitely a bonus. I especially like the thought of slowly taking you apart then putting you back together in the most gentle and pleasurable of ways…. after a nap. The nap actually sounds really appealing too.” Ignis yawned, stepping into the shower after Prompto, their hands still joined. “You do know we’re going to have to let go in order to properly clean ourselves right?”

“Yeah, but,” Prompto pressed reverent kisses to Ignis’ knuckles, “I don’t want to let go.”

“Me neither.”

Somehow they managed to actually take a proper shower, despite both of them having a near desperate need to constantly be touching the other. By the time they stumbled into bed, still drying off the droplets on their skin, their eyes were already drooping with sleep. 

Having just enough presence of mind to pull Ignis into his arms, Prompto soon collapsed into slumber, with Ignis following him soon after, the sounds of their slowed breathing the only sound in the room. 

  
****   
  
Despite the stress of the past few days, or perhaps because of it, Ignis slept deeply and without dreams, waking with the mid-morning sun kissing his face. He stretched luxuriously, feeling every ache and bruise, some from his kidnappers, most of them from the night before. 

He smiled contentedly. Prompto had been back to his usual apologetic and smiley self in the shower before they slept. Gently kissing and touching his bruises, apologizing for the ones he caused and even the ones he didn’t, smiling a wobbly smile as Ignis forgave him for each and every one, and apologized in turn. 

They were shampooing each other’s hair, that smell that Ignis now recognized as “Prompto” filling the steam around them, when Prompto started laughing, that playful laugh Ignis hadn’t heard in far too long. 

“This is ridiculous.”

“I agree. We have to stop apologizing to each other. We’ll never stop. This isn’t the first time I got all banged up, and it won’t be the last.”  
  
“I mean, with our respective lines of work, we’re bound to get hurt often. No reason to apologize for a workplace hazard, right?” 

Ignis smiled, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s nose, as he moved to rinse out his hair, “I agree. We’ve already established we can give as good as we can get. And that I’m never leaving you again.”

Prompto’s eyes grew wide, shampoo getting into them and making him wince, rubbing at them, then staring again, “You sure about that?”

“Yes, more sure than I’ve been about anything.” Reaching for the towels, Ignis stepped out and started drying off, holding out his hand to Prompto.

Taking his hand, Prompto stepped out, drying off absentmindedly, “No take backsies? You’re stuck with me, you know?”

Tugging him into a warm and damp embrace, Ignis ruffled his hair with a towel, as they stumbled their way back to the bed, tossing aside the cum stained duvet and crawling under the blankets, “No take backsies. And as I recall you’re stuck with me too, remember?” 

They crawled under the blankets, flailing about gracelessly until they settled into a comfortable embrace, Ignis’ head on Prompto’s chest. In the dark of the room, a sleepy Prompto slurred out, “Fuck yeah.” 

  
Prompto now slept, nose wrinkled up, sunshine on his freckles, hair an even worse bedhead than usual. Ignis smiled fondly, unable to resist running his fingers through the blond spikes, pressing kisses to his collarbone. 

He gently trailed his fingers across golden and freckled skin, kissing softly, moving down Prompto’s chest. Licking at his happy trail, Ignis, tugged at pink nipples, stopping when Prompto moaned. He watched his lover’s face, still deep in slumber, for a moment before continuing down, hands spreading thighs. He started to gently kiss and lick his lover’s still soft cock, fingers massaging his thighs as he slowly brought Prompto to full hardness. 

Stopping whenever Prompto seemed close to waking, Ignis sucked bruises into Prompto’s thighs and stomach. Eventually reaching for the lube, he brought his fingers to Prompto’s pink hole. Slowly, he pushed first one then two lube slick fingers in, reveling in the moans and gasps Prompto made, still asleep, but now clearly dreaming. Ignis took his time, the sun moving across their bodies as he got Prompto’s hole loose and slick, marking his skin as his, sucking on pink and hardened nipples making his lover tremble, close to waking.   
  
Carefully, positioning their legs, Ignis lined up his own neglected and weeping cock to Prompto’s entrance. Slowly rocking into him, hands brushing his face and hair, Ignis moaned. Finally bottoming out, he leaned forward, kissing Prompto, rolling his hips in gentle waves. With a gasp and a shudder, Prompto’s eyes fluttered open. He blinked blearily, legs wrapping around Ignis’ waist and he pulled him down into a wet kiss. Breaking apart he smiled sleepily. 

“Morning angel.”

“Good morning, darling.” Ignis accentuated with a harder thrust of his hips, making them both moan.  
  
“_Gods,_ best wake up, nnnng, ever. Like I will willingly wake up at, like, four in the morning if it's to your cock inside me. Please?”

Huffing out a laugh, Ignis continued his gentle and sleepy rocking, not so much chasing an orgasm as just enjoying the slow and delicious pleasure building deep inside him.   
  
Prompto tugged his hair playfully, “You marked me! Well, more than you had. Those hickeys are definitely new. I swear everyone thinks you’re such a stick in the mud but I knew better. You’re an absolute freak and I lo-” 

They both stopped, that word hovering in the air between them, not exactly uncomfortable, just heavy. Prompto flushed a bright red, stammering as he hid his face in his hands, “Ugh, sorry- umm”

Ignis took his hands in his own, entwining their fingers, as he resumed his slow thrusts, “I know. It’s too much too soon but,” he kissed Prompto’s cheek with an innocence that defied their activities, “for what it’s worth; I feel the same.”  
  
Sinking into an embrace, arms unwilling to let go even for a moment, they slowly rocked their way to completion, coming with soft gasps of endearments as the traffic buzzed outside. 

****

“It’s gonna be fine, Specs. Just let Aranea dress you!”

Ignis sighed from behind the divider, Aranea looking at him unimpressed. “I still don’t see how dressing up like a mobster is going to make your parents like me. I should just be honest.”

“You know my father hates cops, he would kill you. We’re lucky my dad is going to be mediating the entire thing and is in on it.”

“He will find out eventually-”  
  
“No he wont! That’s the point of lying!”

Aranea snorted, “Just go with it. You know by now he’s not gonna change his mind, and I’ve got a date with Cindy later.”

“WOOHOO GO GET SUM, SISSY!”

“Prompto, I may love you like a brother, and I may be designated as your bodyguard, but that doesn’t mean I wont kill you if you intervene in my love life.”  
  
Prompto scoffed, “As if you never intervened in mine.” 

“I think you both were glad for my intervening.” 

“Okay, yeah, you're right. Ignis, use this hair gel.” 

After a few more minutes of primping, Ignis stepped around the divider. “What do you think?”

Prompto’s eyes widened, a whimper escaping his lips, “Please promise me you’ll wear the suit when you fuck me tonight.”

“OKAY! TMI Prompto!!!” 

“What, even your gay ass can’t deny he looks like an absolute snacc.”

Aranea smiled, just a faint twitch of the lips, which was the equivalent of a full belly laugh for her. She gave Ignis a critical once-over. He was wearing a perfectly tailored suit, brought out of the back of his closet. It cost more than he made in a year, and was only worn on family events. He still remembered going to the tailor with Noctis to get their suits done together.

_“Three piece suits are the way to go! And as dashing as you’d look in a color suit, since you’re being a stubborn ass about only getting one suit made, we should stick to simple black.”_

_He eyed the ones on the rack, “Let’s try on a few, just to get a feel for what style works best for you! We haven’t done this since before your growth spurt and your figure is different now. Double breasted are sexy, but single breasted ones are more versatile! And of course it would need to be two buttoned, this isn’t a tux! And you’re fit enough for a Fitted jacket. Three buttons should do! And we need to make sure it pairs with those cuff-links dad got you for Christmas last year!” _

_Noctis was like a child in a candy shop, touching the fabrics and making easy conversation with the staff. “I know you’ll only ever wear this a few times out of the year, but that’s all the more reason to make this suit fucking amazing! You just have to stay in shape!” He winked, and Ignis laughed fondly. “I know how this all works, Noctis, it’s not my first fitting.”_

_“Yeah, I know. But you never seemed to enjoy it as much as I did, and I need to flex my knowledge of men’s suits every now and then! Also it’s fun doing stuff with you now that we’re both adults, ya know?”_

Ignis smiled at the memory, missing his brother sorely. Maybe he’ll go visit on his next day off. It was also about time he introduced Prompto to his own family, provided he survives meeting his...

“If I wasn’t a lesbian, I would be tempted to top you.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You were completely zoned out there, Iggy. You haven’t changed your mind have you? Because I’d completely understand, like meeting the parents is a huge ordeal and-”

Prompto was fidgeting, his eyes darting around with nervousness. Ignis took his left hand in his own, pressing a kiss to his wrist. “I haven’t changed my mind, darling. I’m just missing my own family at the moment. Maybe I’ll introduce you to them next? Provided this all goes well?” He then sucked lightly at the pulse point, looking up at Prompto through his lashes. 

Prompto flushed, taking his hand back, “How can you just do stuff like that without blushing holy Hermes I’m trying so hard not to jump you- you can’t just arghhh.” With a scream of frustration, Prompto went to the door, “I’m waiting in the car, I just- I can’t go to see my dads with a freaking boner! Stop laughing Aranea!” He left with a slam of the door; Aranea was still smiling.

“He’ll be back, I locked the car.” She frowned, but there was still laughter in her eyes as she turned to Ignis, “You gotta take it easy on him, Scientia. I know he acts like he has the confidence of a god and flirts like a hooker but this is his first proper relationship and he’s taking it very seriously. You mean a lot to him.”

“I know. I think you also know how far I’m willing to go for him.”  
  
They maintained eye contact, Aranea opening her mouth to speak when- “GIMME THE FREAKING KEYS ARANEA BEFORE I FIRE YOU.”

“Geeze, kid, we’re already ready to go. I don’t know why you bothered to rush out without us. You know I always lock the car.”

The ride to the Besithia summer house was tense, Prompto fidgeting nervously in the back of the limo.

“This is ridiculous.”

Undoing his seatbelt, Ignis slid over to straddle Prompto’s waist. He kissed startled lips, rolling his hips sensually. “We’ve got time, and I know you have lube in your pocket. Fuck me nice and quick, darling?” Prompto’s eyes darkened, “You’re such a slut sometimes, you know that?”

“Only for you, baby.” Ignis winked, undoing their belt buckles and pants. Turning around and shimmying so that his slacks and briefs were just past his ass, he pressed back on Prompto’s hardening member. 

Prompto hissed out a breath, “Fuck, baby, is that-?” He stretched open Ignis’ cheeks, tugging at the purple plug, making Ignis shudder with a moan.

“Too much?”

Prompto licked his lips, “Not at all, I just really want to eat your ass right now, but we don’t have time.” Taking the plug out, he shoved his own cock in. There was still a bit of lube left, but Ignis was definitely dry. “Fuck, are you good?”

Ignis was panting, hands on the limo floor. He looked back at Prompto, “Fill me with your cum, Prompto, then shove that toy back in. I want to feel you in me.”

“Gods, Ignis.” Hands on Ignis’ waist, he snapped his hips forward, making Ignis arch with a whine, desperately pushing back for more. 

They rocked into each other with soft moans and whimpers, Prompto’s fingers digging bruises into Ignis’ skin. Cumming with a moan, Prompto thrust messily into Ignis’ hole. Pulling out, he tugged at Ignis’ sloppy hole, shoving the toy back in, then pulling it out, fucking Ignis with it. 

“Look at you. Such a loose hole, dripping with my cum. I’m going to enjoy eating it out of you when we get back.” Lifting Ignis’ hips, he licked at Ignis’ hole, cleaning any cum that had escaped past the toy. 

Eyes rolling back into his head, Ignis came in his own hand, cum dripping between his fingers onto the car floor. “Fuck, Prompto.” 

Limbs heavy and clumsy post-orgasm, they cleaned up thoroughly, opening the windows to try and dispel the smell of sex. When they were presentable again, Prompto crawled into Ignis’ lap, kissing his cheek.

“No matter what happens, you’re mine, and I’m yours.”

Ignis smiled, holding Prompto closer, “I’m yours, my love.”

They were startled by a rap on the divider. Aranea rolled down the widow.

“Not that I’m not happy for you guys, but if you have limo sex while I’m driving ever again, I will castrate the both of you. Also, we’re almost there.”

They blushed bright red.   
  
“Sorry Aranea!”   
  
“Apologies.” 

Fortunately, there was just enough time for them to collect themselves before they emerged from the dense forest to reach the front gates. Wrought of centuries old iron that was twisted into impenetrable designs of trees and foliage, its wickedly sharp peaks pierced the overcast sky. The walls surrounding the property were of dark stone, weathered by wind and rain but still standing tall and strong, easily reaching two meters in height. The area surrounding the wall was completely cleared for a good few meters, making it impossible for anyone to approach it with out being seen by the cameras.  
  
The men guarding and patrolling the outer wall were bundled against the cold, semi-automatics resting on their hips. Clearly, ex-military, each of them tall and burly, with the stone-cold faces of men who have killed before, for hearth and home, and won’t hesitate to do so again, except now for a price. Their canine companions were also a dead giveaway to their masters’ former occupation. The Alsatians’ ears were cocked to the sound of the approaching engine, eyes intent on their next possible target.

As soon as Aranea stopped the limo, the car was surrounded. The men checked the trunk, engine, tires, and undercarriage swiftly, the dogs sniffing about with huffs and pants. Keeping both hands visible, Aranea opened her window to address the team leader.   
  
“We’re expected.”   
  
He grunted, “It’s routine.”   
  
Getting a signal from one of the men, he nodded at her, “You may proceed.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Rolling up her window, she watched the leader walk speak into his radio, the gates swinging open. Once inside they could see a stone building along the wall that could only be the barracks, military issue black jeeps parked to the side. Like on the outside, the area surrounding the wall was cleared, leaving gravel in place of foliage.The gravel stopped at a shorter redbrick wall, lined with barbed wire. This one was considerably thicker, allowing for men to patrol atop it, and presumably reside inside it, their guns trained at the approaching vehicle.   
  
The gate was made of reinforced steel, and guarded by men who lacked the aura of a military background, but were dangerous all the same. They were rough around the edges, a feralness in their eyes giving them away as those who have killed out of survival, and wouldn’t hesitate to kill again out of loyalty to the man who brought them out of the streets. The dogs they kept were nearly as feral as their masters, chained in a padlock, to be released only to kill anyone who made it past the first defense.   
  
Aranea raised her hands, getting out of the car slowly. The team leader strolled up to her, frisking her and handing all her weapons to the man beside him.   
  
“We’ll make sure no one messes with your stuff, Ary.”   
  
He grinned, clapping her on the shoulder. “Now to finally meet the mystery man!”

Lips twitching upwards, Aranea, walked back to the limo, opening the door.

“We walk from here, boss.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. He’s so damn paranoid.”   
  
“Your father has a good reason to be, Prompto. Don’t take it lightly.”   
  
With an indignant huff, Prompto stepped out of the car, tugging Ignis along with him by the hand. 

“You only say that, Ignis, because you didn’t grow up having to go through this monkey show everytime you wanted to see your father.”

Ignis squeezed Prompto’s hand, stepping out behind him, straightening up to his full height, “Fair enough, darling.”

There was a wolf whistle in the air, a few good natured jeers as the men took in the new paramour.   
  
“You’ve outdone yourself with this one, Young Master. Tall, posh and reasonable, hope it survives our Master.”   
  
Prompto scowled, “Of course he will, we wouldn’t be here if it wouldn’t.” 

“Apologies, young master. If you please step to the side so you and your companion could both be searched?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get too handsy, he’s mine.”   
  
“Understood.”   
  
They both were frisked deftly, Ignis of course turning up only his two knives, and Prompto being divested of enough for a small army.   
  
“Not a gun man are ya?” 

Ignis shrugged, “It’s necessary for work to be proficient, and I am confident in my skills, but I find I prefer the more personal touch of a knife to the throat. Also there’s no need to come here armed. If I were to try anything Prompto would kill me in an instant.”  
  
The men laughed. “He’s a smart one! The three of you are cleared to go.”   
  
With a wave of his hand, the gate was opened. The weight of it requiring four men to push it open enough for the three of them to pass. It closed behind them with a loud clank, the bolts shutting with thuds sounding in time to their footsteps.   
  
“Well, boss, this is where I leave you.” Aranea bowed, looking to Ignis, “I hope it goes well for you, Scientia.”   
  
Ignis was touched, “Thank you, Aranea.”   
  
Walking along the winding dirt road, Ignis could feel his mind calming. Hand in hand with the man he loved, surrounded by a beautiful orchard of oak trees and berry bushes, he could almost pretend they were on a date in a park.   
  
“Make sure you don’t step off the path, father breeds wolves.”   
  
Well, _almost _. 

After many twists and turns they came upon a small lake. In the center was a large rock, rising up jaggedly out of the mirror-like surface. The summit was out of sight, only a few glimpses of tree tops to be seen. The water was still and crystal clear, a small dock leading into it, with a rowboat tethered to it. Not a soul was in sight.   
  
The wood creaked under their feet as they walked to the boat. Prompto stepped in first, the boat swaying under his weight. Ignis went next, the two of them arranging their weight to not flip the boat over. Bracing his feet, Prompto began to row them across, the sound of the oars a melodic rhythm that soothed the mind. The water was so clear they could see the bottom, creating the illusion of it being incredibly shallow, but Ignis knew it had to be at least a few meters deep. 

As they got closer to the island, jagged rocks rose out of the water. Prompto expertly navigated his way around both them and the even more dangerous rocks hidden just underneath the surface. Bringing them into a sheltered cove so hidden that Ignis was even quite sure how they had gotten in, he brought them to a pier. There was another boat already moored there, painted a light mint green. 

Tethering the boat, Prompto stepped out, Ignis following suit. There were rough steps carved into the side of the cove, leading up into the rocks. With a sigh, Prompto went first, Ignis following him. While not that steep, the steps were wet with moisture, making the ascend not exactly dangerous, but definitely something to be done slowly. They emerged in the middle of a beautiful garden, song birds in the trees, the smell of flowers in the air. Following along a fairy stone path, they soon came upon the residence of Verstael Besithia. 

Ignis didn’t know what he had been expecting, but a small two story cottage was not it. With large French windows and a red chimney that let out a steady stream of light grey smoke it looked like it belonged in a children’s book.  
  
A wooden fence ran around the property, the lawn luscious and green, and on the patio, sitting in a swinging love seat were Ardyn Izunia and Verstael Besithia. Limbs comfortably entwined, Ardyn sloshed about the whiskey in his tumblr, watching his husband blow smoke rings from his pipe. Relaxed smiles were on their faces, turning away only when the dogs at their feet barked at Prompto and Ignis’ arrival. 

“Prompto! My boy!” Setting aside his drink, Ardyn stood. Turning to the dogs, he hushed them, “Oh hush! It’s your brother come to visit!” Waving airly at his visitors he called, “Don’t be shy, son. I want to meet your man!”   
  
Swinging open the padlock, Prompto enthusiastically greeted the dogs. They quickly took to Ignis, snuffling happy at his pant legs after he pet them. Together they walked toward Ardyn, some of the tension dispelled by the dog’s friendliness.   
  
“Dad,” he nodded at Verstael, “Father, this is my boyfriend, Ignis Scientia. Ignis, these are my parents, Ardyn and Verstael.”   
  
“A pleasure to finally meet you, sirs.” Ignis reached out his hand, Ardyn meeting it in a firm handshake. “Nonsense! The pleasure is all ours, isn’t it my dear?”   
  
“Very much so. It’s the first time Prompto introduced us one of his partners, you must be something special.” 

Verstael came to stand beside his husband, offering his own hand. Ignis shook it, noting the similarities between Prompto and his father. Although notably older, he really could pass as being his brother.   
  
“Then I am honored he trusts me that much.”   
  
Ardyn laughed, “Tall, good looking _and _modest? Well, done Prompto!”   
  
Blushing red, Prompto whined, “Dad!”   
  
Linking arms with his husband, Verstael changed the conversation, “How about we all go inside? The kettle should whistle at any moment.” He turned to Ignis, “Prompto tells me you are a coffee man?”   
  
“I like a cup of Ebony to start my day, but I prefer tea in the afternoon.” 

“A man of good taste! Ebony beans are difficult to come by, but very worth it. How do you manage to get your hands on them?” Verstael’s tone was open, inquiring, but there was a calculating nature to his eyes. The interrogation had begun.  
  
“My brother is in the importing business, he makes sure my supply is well stocked.”   
  
“Ah, how fortunate! We often talk about friends in high places, but a well placed family member at even the lowest rung can often be worth a dozen of them.” 

They entered the house, the entire first floor one open room combining kitchen, dining and parlor; all of it heated by a crackling wood-stove. Verstael lead the two young men to the sofa while Ardyn went to set their tea set. “Please, sit, you two.” Sitting diagonally from them in his armchair, he turned to face Ignis, “Are you close with your brother?”  
  
“As close as brothers can be, sir. He works abroad a lot, so I don’t see him as often as I would like.”   
  
“Ah, yes, it can be hard, living a life apart from those you care about. Eventually one must make a choice; to put work first or maintain the relationship.” Everyone in the room stiffened. 

_He knows. _  
  
“I find most people are able to balance both, with a few difficulties. So long as both parties keep open minds and communicate their needs. My brother and I chose our separate career paths, but we still keep in touch, as do many in similar situations. I'll admit, our relationship has changed and we are not as close as we used to be, but that’s all part of life. You hold onto the ones you love. You make room for them.”   
  
“Some people are unable to compromise and not all situations are as forgiving.”   
  
“Of course, but it’s a disservice to your son to doubt our relationship simply because I am a police officer and he’s a mobster.”   
  
Prompto stood, moving to stand between his father and lover, staring at Ignis in terror. “Ignis!”   
  
He smiled serenely at Prompto, turning back to meet Verstael’s gaze, “That is what we are truly discussing, is it not? Whether or not my relationship with Prompto should be allowed to continue given the nature of our circumstances?” 

Verstael nodded, "I doubt the two of you fully realize the extent of your situation."

"I believe we do."  
  
“And if you were to witness at his trial?”   
  
“I would do my duty as a police officer.”   
  
“And if he were to go to prison?”   
  
“I would visit as his lover.”   
  
“And if he were to be hospitalized and they barred you admittance?”   
  
“I would stop at nothing to see him."   
  
“And if he were to marry to continue the bloodline?”   
  
Ignis turned to meet Prompto’s gaze, speaking each word sincerely, “I would respect his decision, but only if it was his and his alone.” He turned back to face Verstael, “I would not allow him to be taken from me on the whim of another, even his parents.”   
  
“And if he were to be killed.”   
  
Ignis flinched, “I would hope to be allowed to say my goodbyes and ask that you do in kind, should I fall in the line of duty.”   
  
Verstael hummed, “Ardyn?”   
  
“Well, I like him.”   
  
“A shame.” Standing, Verstael, pulled his pistol out of his holster, pointing it at Ignis. “Darling, please take Prompto outside.”   
  
“Wait, what? No way! You can’t kill him, father! I love him! I will jump off the fucking cliff if you touch a hair on his head. Ignis, I’m so sorry!” Prompto began to struggle, screaming as Ardyn dragged him away. 

Ignis stay frozen, staring down the barrel of the gun. “It’s okay, Prompto. It’s been the best days of my life with you. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”  
  
A now frantically sobbing Prompto was taken away, the door slamming behind them, leaving only Verstael and Ignis.   
  
The room was quiet, save the occasional popping of the pine in the fire.   
  
Pressing the gun to Ignis’ head, Verstael huffed, “He’s such a drama queen. It’s not like we haven’t killed his lovers before. He didn’t mind at all, then.”   
  
He turned the safety of with a click, “It’s a pity, blood is so hard to get out of the fabric.”   
  
Ignis blinked, “I would say, “You could just not shoot me.” but you don’t seem to be the type of man who changes his mind easily.”   
  
“That I am not, boy. My husband has so far been the only one capable.”   
  
“I guess I don’t stand a chance?”   
  
“Not in the slightest.”   
  
“Might I have one request?”   
  
Verstael looked amused, “Rather bold of you to be asking for anything in this situation.” 

Shrugging his shoulders, Ignis said, “I have nothing to loose. I just want to ask you to deliver my body to my family. Don't bury me in some unmarked grave, or feed me to your dogs. Frame whoever you need to, they deserve to bury me, to see me one last time.”  
  
Verstael looked pondering, “An odd request, but I will do my best to honor it.”   
  
“Thank you. I do hope you can get the stain out.”   
  
He looked straight on as Verstael pulled the trigger. 


	5. Our Own Devices

The gun clicked. 

Ignis, took a deep shuddering breath. “It’s not loaded.”  
  
“Of course not. This is a decorative antique. If Prompto was thinking straight he would have noticed, but he gave the reaction I needed so I will forgive him this.”  
  
“You’re quite the sadist, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, Prompto takes after me in that sense." Verstael lead the way to the table, pouring them both tea, "You do right by my son, or next time the gun will be loaded.”  
  
“Understood, sir.”  
  
“Well, then. I don’t know about you, but I want some biscuits.”  
  
The door burst open, Prompto running in with Ardyn on his heels, “Please, father!”  
  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold him off longer, my dear.” 

“It’s alright, husband. Ignis and I have come to terms.”  
  
Seeing Ignis sitting at the table in discussion with Verstael, Prompto shrieked, rushing into his embrace.  
  
Holding each other tightly, Prompto sobbed in relief. “I’m sorry.” 

Kissing his forehead, Ignis smiled, “It’s alright, darling. I knew what I was getting into.”  
  
“They are quite cute together.” Verstael mused, leaning into Ardyn as he stood behind him.  
  
“Not as cute as us, husband.”  
  
Prompto laughed, brokenly, “You two are the fucking worst.”  
  
“You love us.” Ardyn grinned.  
  
“Ugh, see if I come home for the holidays.”  
  
“Don’t forget to bring Ignis. I like him.” Verstael smiled, his eyes meeting Ignis’. “Now sit. The tea’s getting cold and the two of you still need to head back before nightfall.”  
  
Situating himself in Ignis’ lap, Prompto poured himself tea, adding a ton of sugar and milk. 

“That’s so bad for you, Prompto.”  
  
“Oh shut it, Ignis, I deserve this.”  
  
Laughing, Ignis reached to drink from his own cup. “I do have a question, Mr. Besithia.”  
  
“Please, I threatened your life, and made you tea, you may call me Verstael.”  
  
“Very well. Verstael, your English Roses look very robust. How do you manage at this altitude?” 

Verstael’s eyes lit up. “Prompto, don’t let this one go.”  
  
Smiling softly at his lover, Prompto murmured, “Not planning on it.”  
  


*****

  
  
They awoke the next day to Ignis’ work alarm ringing in their ears. Exhausted from the previous day’s events, Ignis groaned. “I really don’t want to go to work today.”  
  
“Mmmm, stay in, then.” Prompto, spooned him, nuzzling into his hair, arms wrapped around his waist, “Stay in bed with me.”  
  
“It would rather defeat the point of yesterday’s drama if I ended up getting fired and am no longer a police officer.”  
  
“Ugh, spoil sport.” Hands slipping down Ignis’ body, he pressed a wet kiss to his ear, “But, you still have time for a quickie, right?”  
  
Gasping in pleasure, Ignis shuddered, “For you, my dear, I have all the time in the world. Considering we fucked thrice last night, I'm surprised you can still get it up.” 

"Please, don't insult my dick, my ego is fragile," Prompto laughed softly, “I’m just glad things went so well..” Prompto kissed along Ignis’ neck, gently grinding against him, their legs tangled in the sheets. “If you call that “going well” I’d hate to see things go badly.” Gasping, Ignis turned, licking his way into Prompto’s mouth with a moan. Caught up in the sensations, neither of them heard the front door open.

“WOAH! MY EYES! WHAT THE FUCK IGGY!” Noctis screamed, dropping his suitcase on the floor, covering his face. 

In a sudden movement, Prompto had his gun pulled out, aiming directly at Noct’s still hidden and now bright red face.

“FUCKING HELL NOCTIS! DON’T JUST WALTZ IN! RING THE DAMN DOORBELL!” Ignis had brought the sheets up to his chin, flushing a cheery red, “Prompto, put the gun down, it’s just my brother.”

“Gun?!” Noctis squeaked, opening his eyes in time to see Prompto returning the firearm to the bedside table. “What the fuck, Iggy? Ugh my therapist is going to be so pissed, I’m going to need so many appointments to process this trauma.”

“Stop being ridiculous, Noct. It’s not like you haven’t walked in on me before.”

“Umm, what the fuck, Ignis?” Prompto scowled.

Noctis whined, “Why did you remind me? I’m going to go drink all your ebony now. Put on some clothes so I can hug you. Actually, go take a shower, it stinks of sex in here. Gods!”

He then walked over, reaching his hand out, “Also hiiiiiiii! You must be Prompto! I’ve heard So. Much. About. You! I look forward to getting to know the man who made my brother sound so damn besotted over the phone!”

Taking the hand offered, still a bit dazed, Prompto grinned. “I’m still in major whiplash, my dude, but I can tell we’re going to get along just fine. Sorry for pointing a gun at you.”

Noctis smiled, “It wouldn’t be the first time, thank you for not shooting my pretty face. I’m going to go wash my hands now.” With a whistle, he made his way to the kitchen, bustling about with the coffee maker, getting out mugs for the three of them.

Ignis collapsed against the bed, arousal completely gone. “Well, I’m still processing what just happened.”

“Baby, your brother caught us with my fingers-“ 

“I’m still here, you know?!” Noctis groaned, “I’m washing my hands again. Ugh! Is it National Traumatize Noctis Day??”

Ignis laughed, getting up and quickly slipping into some sweatpants and a T-shirt, “Just because you’re chronically single it doesn’t mean you get to cockblock me, Noct.”

“Actually, it means exactly that!” The coffee machine beeped, “Prompto, how do you take your coffee?”

Fumbling into some of Ignis’ clothes, Prompto shuffled into the kitchen, “Starbucks sweet.”

“A man after my own heart! Wash your hands!” Putting the coffee on the table, he then set out the sugar and milk. “Ignis takes it as black as his emo phase in middle school.”

Prompto shrieked, “He had an emo phase?”

“Yeah, you want to see some photos?”

Ignis ran into the kitchen, grabbing Noctis and covering his mouth, “It was a PHASE! And we will not speak on this.” He stepped back, “It’s good to see again, Noct. You look well.”

Stepping into a hug, Noctis mouthed ‘later’ at Prompto, who nodded, giving him a thumbs up. Sitting at the table, Ignis downs the entire mug. “I regret agreeing to the two of you meeting.”

“Naw, you love us.”

“Ooooh, Iggy dropped the L-bomb?”

Prompto and Ignis both blushed, looking at each other almost shyly.

“Ugh, you two are so cute, it’s disgusting. I want a boyfriend godsdamnit.”

“Actually, why are you here, Noctis? You said you’d arrive tomorrow afternoon.”

“Got the Nifs to sign early. I think my dad did some under the table deal with that prick but they both seemed more than content at the meeting yesterday so I guess things worked out. I’m kinda pissed he left me out of it. I mean, it’s not like I don’t know the type of business we dabble in.”

“He’s just looking out for you-“

“Well, he can quit it! How am I supposed to inherit the business if I don’t know all the black market bullshit? I could seriously fuck up if i don’t know these things, Iggy! Do you want to have to fucking arrest me if I slip up?”

Prompto stared between the two. “I think I’m missing something huge, Ignis. You mind telling me what the fuck is going on?”

Noctis jumped, his face twisted with guilt, “Shit, I’m so sorry, Ignis-“

“It’s fine, Noct. It’s not like I wasn’t going to tell him anyway.” Ignis sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I haven’t been entirely honest with you, Prompto. My father is Regis Lucis Caelum, the CEO of Insomnia.”

Prompto’s eyes widened, “Oh fuck, you guys are huge in the import and trade industry. There’s so many rumors… not that we’ve ever done any dealings with Insomnia. Fuck! How did Aranea miss this in her background check?”

“I was adopted and, well, I asked for my records to be sealed and a false one created so I could enter the police academy without issue. Our father hires only the best.”

He winced as Prompto punched his arm, “You ASSHOLE! No wonder you took my job in stride, you’re freakin one of us!”

“I am not! I left that world behind, but,” he smiled, gently taking Prompto’s hands in his. “I would willingly dance along the line between our worlds to be with you.”

Prompto sniffed, “You’re still an asshole.”

“I know.”

“I get it, though, this is Family Shit. I’ve already forgiven you.”

“Thank you.”

They kiss gently, their arms wrapping around the other in a tight embrace. 

“Uh,” Noctis coughs, “I think now I’m the one who’s missing something.”

Prompto scowls, “You’re still here? Ouch!” 

Ignis tugged his hair roughly, “Play nice!” He sits at the table, pulling Prompto onto his lap. When they’ve comfortably situated themselves, Ignis sighs, “Where do I even start, darling?”

“You want me to tell him?” Prompto snuggled closer, grabbing his mug of coffee to take a sip before scrunching up his nose and adding an unholy amount of sugar to it. 

Ignis shook his head, “It’s alright, dear. Noctis,” he smiled at his brother, “Prompto is the heir to a criminal empire. We don’t let our work interfere with the other’s and despite many ups and downs have found an equilibrium in each other. I am very happy, Noctis.”

“Wow you guys are fucking intense.” Noctis closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. “This has all been A LOT to process but I’m definitely not in a place to judge. If you're happy, then I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you for understanding.” 

“Psh, you think I’d give you a hard time? Do you remember the shit we’d get up to growing up? I’ve got your back, and I’m sure dad will too. Though you should wait to tell him when you’re ready. Clarus should probably be left in the dark, gods Gladio will-“ 

“Gladiolus already knows. I told him after our break up.”

“Oh, that’s good. Wait you guys broke up? Why?”

“That’s personal, Noctis. We are back together, for good now, which is what matters.”

Prompto stood up, taking their empty mugs to the sink, “Ignis got cold feet about dating a mobster and dumped me via Gladio.”

“What?! You had Gladio break up for you?” Noctis laughed, wagging his finger, “Dude, that’s not cool!”

“I already apologized!” Ignis looked flustered, also standing.  
  
“Naw, dude, that’s still the type of shit that gets held over your held till death you part.”

“Oh, I like him. Ignis, your brother is a cool cat.”

“Nya.”

“Stop encouraging him!”

“Hey, don’t you have to work in a few hours?”

“Damn it!”

  


***

Although a bit more rushed and disorganized than usual, Ignis found himself clocking in right on time, sitting down heavily next to Gladio. “I feel like something bad will happen, leaving those two to their own devices.”

“Leaving who to their own devices?”

“Noctis and Prompto. Noct came over earlier than expected and the two of them seem to get along like a house on fire. Especially after finding out they both enjoy video games and tormenting me.”

Gladio laughed, “Isn’t it good that they get along? Like if I ever got serious about someone I would want Iris to like them. Heck, if she didn’t the relationship probably wouldn’t last long. But all your woes aside, when is the little princess stopping by? I haven’t seen him since we were kids! You don’t even have any pics of the guy!”

“He always hated when you called him that.”

“He was such a cute kid, though! And you guys let him wear dresses! I thought he was a girl for the longest time!”

Ignis laughed, “You were so shocked when you found out! Didn’t you even get a fever?”

“Shut up! You’d be shocked too if you saw a pretty girl pee standing up!”

They chuckled at the memory, slipping into a comfortable silence as they worked.

“Hewwo!!” Prompto burst into the station in a whirlwind of color, dragging Noctis behind him. Today’s suit was a light blue, with a yellow shirt and a tacky flamingo tie. Noctis, dressed in an impeccably tailored all navy suit looked to be in raw physical agony every time he looked at him.

“How are you dating such a fashion disaster, Ignis? Where did I go wrong, raising you?”

Ignis chuckled, leaning into the kiss Prompto gave him, “He grows on you. Like the toxic fungus he’s clearly emulating.”

“Awww,” Prompto clutches his heart, “You say the sweetest things, baby!”

“Did I hear Prompto arrive?” Gladio walked in from the back room, his body freezing. 

“Oh.”

Noctis stared, his cheeks turning pink, his posture suddenly shrinking in as he looked at the larger man, “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it Gladio?”

Gaping like a fish, Gladio stumbled forward, “Umm, hey! Yeah. Since primary school. You look,” he rubbed the back of his head, his ears red, “You look different.”

“Not wearing dresses, you mean? I still do, sometimes.” 

“That’s good! Um, I mean. It really suited you. Suits you. Bet you look great!” Gladio’s entire face was bright red and he looked around desperately. “I’ve got to go patrol now! It was nice seeing you again!” With that, he nearly ran out the door, brushing lightly against Noctis on the way.

Prompto looked between Noctis and Gladio’s retreating figure, “Well that was cute!”

Noct, shoved him weakly, “Dude, please don’t.” 

“You guys were so awkward it physically hurt.”

Ignis buts in, “Says the man in the garish prom suit.”

“Hey! This is fashion! Fashion!”

As Prompto goes into another spiel about clothes, Noctis sends Ignis a grateful look. The look he gets in return, however, promises that “we will discuss this later.”

Prompto and Noctis left soon after, Noct still a blushing mess. The weren’t gone more than five minutes when Gladio gets back, looking anxiously about the station. His shoulders relax when he realized that it is just him and Ignis in the station.

“I won’t touch him, Ignis.”

“I don’t see why not.”

Gladio starts, “What? This is your baby brother. I’m not only your coworker, I’m a man-whore! I mean, you should’ve warned me that Noctis was Exactly my type. You knew I had a crush on him as a kid, but I don’t want to mess up anything. I was caught off guard by how damn gorgeous he was, but I can control myself.”

Ignis smiled, touching Gladio’s shoulder, “It’s alright. I’m saying that if you and Noctis like each other it’s between the two of you. I won’t intervene. Noctis can handle himself you know? He won’t appreciate you dismissing him so easily.”

“Wait, what did he say?”

“It wasn’t what he said. It was more of what he didn’t say. Now back to work.”

“You’re so damn cryptic. How the hell does Prompto manage?” Gladio grumbled, going back to his desk.  


***

It was late in the evening, and Prompto had already gone home when Ignis hip checks Noctis at the kitchen sink. “So… you seemed surprised to see Gladio.”

Groaning, Noctis sank to the floor, “I didn’t expect him to be so hot? Why didn’t you tell me he got hot? He’s exactly my type Ignis!”

Sitting next to him, Ignis leaned his head back against the kitchen cabinet. “To be honest, it hadn’t even occurred to me. Although, you could do worse for yourself.”

“Wait so you’re giving me permission or something?” 

Ignis laughed. 

“What’s so damn funny about my suffering, Ignisss..” Noct groaned.

“Sorry. Sorry. It’s just that Gladio said something similar.” 

“He did?! What did he say? Gimme all the deets!!”

“Oh he was just having a gay freakout because I didn’t warn him that you were “”gorgeous”” but that since he sleeps around a lot he’s terrified of commitment and wants to do right by you.”

“Ahhhhhh….. fuck.. he’s so cute. Please, give me his number.”

Smirking, Ignis stood, “I can do you one better. Gladio’s day off is tomorrow. I told him to show you the local fishing sites and he agreed to take you camping for the night. So you better get some sleep, he’ll be here at six in the morning.”

“Asshole! You know I hate waking up early.”

“Yes, but this way I get you out of my apartment, and allow the two of you time to catch up and _ hopefully _figure out your feelings. Also you love fishing, and it’s not like I’m going to take you, so quit whining and go to sleep.”

“You’re still an ass.”

“But it’s a nice ass.”

“Good NIGHT, Iggs.”

***

Ignis had a sleep drunk Noctis bustled out the door and into Gladio’s truck with minimal fussing the next morning. Granted the two of them wouldn’t stop blushing and fumbling around their words, but Ignis had full confidence in the both of them to get over their awkwardness and go back to their childhood closeness. The two of them had gotten along very well, with their mutual love of fishing, to the point where Ignis was often envious of their excursions, having preferred to stay indoors. 

He sighed, enjoying the quiet in his apartment, before getting ready for work. He sent Prompto a quick text, telling him to come over. Within minutes Prompto was knocking at his door, Aranea standing guard behind him. Ignis blinked, absently returning Prompto’s hug.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Prompto kissed his cheek, waving goodbye at Aranea who closed the door for them. Ignis smiled. “Just deja vu, darling. You were wearing the exact same suit the first time you came over to my place, remember?”

“Yeah, I know! I was hoping to maybe trigger some nostalgia and maybe have a quickie before you have to leave for work?”

“Why else would I have called?” Ignis starts undoing Prompto’s belt, kissing his neck.

“Well, I had to ask! Just to be sure.” Prompto’s hand slipped into Ignis’ waistband, palming his cock. 

“Oh, I’m very sure.” Ignis thrust into Prompto’s hand, gasping as he unzipped Prompto’s slacks, putting his cock out from his- 

“Green lace panties.” Moaning, Ignis sank to his knees, nuzzling at Prompto’s half hard cock.

Inhaling deeply, Ignis’ fingers slid behind Prompto’s balls, pressing against his taint, making the blond moan loudly. His head thumped against the wall, hands reaching to Ignis’ head, tugging at his hair, caressing his ears, causing Ignis to shudder.

“Ah, fuck. This was such a good idea.” Prompto whimpered when Ignis finger entered his hole, pressing in a slow rhythm against his prostate, while he started to lick and suck at his cock. He shouted when Ignis swallowed him down, now with two of his fingers thrusting deep and clever inside him, “Gods you’re going to make me cum.” 

Ignis hummed in satisfaction, sucking noisily, moaning even deeper when Prompto held his head still and began to thrust desperately in his mouth. Looking coyly up at Prompto through his lashes, Ignis tapped his leg. 

Pulling off, legs shaking, his cock weeping precum, Prompto panted, “Sorry, too rough?”

Ignis’ voice was raw and rasping. He shook his head, “Cum on my face.”

He then thrust his fingers back in, mouth returning to envelope Prompto’s cock in wet heat.

Shuddering, Prompto’s hands returned to Ignis’ hair, holding so hard he knew it would hurt. Desperately moving, torn between, grinding back on Ignis’ fingers, and thrusting forward into his mouth, Prompto’s moans grew louder. 

“Oh, Ignis.” 

Sliding his foot, between Ignis’ legs, he toed at the other man’s erection. Encouraged by the full body shudder and lust blown look Ignis gave him, he started grinding his foot against his partner’s cock.  
  
“You like that, baby? You like my foot stomping on your poor, neglected cock?” He accentuated his words with a vicious grinding of his heels. Ignis’ eyes rolled in the back of his head, his body arching as he came in his pants.  
  
“Ah, fuck that’s so hot-” Prompto pulled out of Ignis’ mouth with a lewd pop, jerking off quickly to cum in pearly streams across Ignis’ flushed and still blissed out face.  
  
He slumped to the floor, gathering Ignis in his arms and kissing his face.  
  
“You’re so good to me, angel.”  
  
Ignis smiled, licking the cum off his lips.  
  
“I love you so much, Prompto.”  
  
Prompto stopped his kisses, pulling back to look into Ignis’ eyes. “I love you too, Ignis.”  
  
He squeezed Ignis against his chest, both of them holding the other tightly.  
  
“Jeeze, you couldn’t wait for a more romantic setting to finally drop the L-Bomb? What are we going to tell our parents?”  
  
“That the first time I told you I loved you was on the floor of my apartment and I had your hot cum on my face?”  
  
They laughed, standing on shaky legs. Ignis brought them both a warm washcloth to clean up, throwing them both in the laundry machine when they were done. 

“Yeah, no. I’ll make up something about morning coffee or a five star restaurant.”  
  
“Just make sure you tell me the details. I want our stories to match up if we get interrogated separately. Which, considering our families, is just a matter of time, really.”  
  
Prompto froze, “Oh gods… our parents are going to meet.” 

Ignis' eyes went wide, “Shit.”  
  
“Fuck.” 

“Fuck.”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
Ignis took Prompto’s hands in his, “Well, mean, it’s not like it will happen any time soon? And when it does, we’ll handle it.”  
  
Prompto buried his face in his shoulder, “Yeah, we will. We always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way to the end, firstly, thank you! Secondly, maybe hit that kudos button to help my hits to kudos ratio out a bit? 
> 
> Also please, no ship wars or top/bottom discourse in my comment section! I wrote what I like and tagged everything, so if you didn't like it, why the fuck are you even over here? Seriously.


End file.
